Flight 29 Down Crash Landing
by adversary2113
Summary: They have survived the Hotel Havoc, Island Hopped and found the Uncharted Island. Now they are home and it's like another Crash Landing. And someone is trying to kill them . Plus, Daley? Preggers! Eric's mom killed his dad? Jackson's pastrevealed! Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing unless specified.

Author here: ( Oh, no, he's fixin' to start typing again. RuN!! Someone, give him a W key!) Seriously, thanks for all the support. This is the continuation of my Island Exile books: Hotel Havoc, Island Hopping and Uncharted Island ere the FIRST trilogy, this is the first of the new trilogy. But it's all really one big story with Jackson's Other Lives drawn from it, but not really anything but one paragraph gone wild . Sugar144, Jouce, Aov8, thanks for the dozens of review and I hope you keep them coming, if I deserve it.

Questions or comments are always welcome.

Strong violence, drug references and SLASH(!), plus adult situations. Don't like, don't flame, just send a message via the PM system. That's its PROPER use.

Oh, I goofed on Lex's mom's name. I put in Maria, bit according to Ten Simple Rules, it's Gwen. So, I combined them. Her family calls her Gwen, her coworkers, Maria.

Flight 29 Down: Crash Landing

Chapter One

What You Leave Behind

" Nathan, show the boys which room they'll be sharing while I go call and check on your mom and sister. They should be getting on the plane from Juneau soon and I want to catch a few z's before I head back out to the airport, " Nelson McHugh said from here the four men stood at the staircase of his to storey house. The tall, powerfully built man, a half dozen shade darker than his mahogany toned son reached over to tousle Nathan McHugh's springy red and brown hair , yawning as he did so. " Man, I appreciate Rex chartering the jet for you guys, but he could have picked a better time than 4 am for it. " Good night fellows, or rather, " he corrected with a tired smile, "Good Morning. Sleep as long as you need to, then, when you get up, I'll take you to see your mom Jackson."

" Go to bed, tired old fart, " Nathan said, taking a couple of steps up the stairs, " I got this." He waved an exhausted Cody Jackson and Eric McGorrill up the stairs behind him as he went to the top floor. He paused at the second door on the left, opening it up for them. There ere two beds in the large room. One was twin size, the other a full, oddly enough.

Fittingly enough, Eric pointed the oddness out: " Why the two different sized bed?" Then, his eyes went wide as a sudden thought crashed into his tired mind, " Nate, you didn't tell your dad that Cody, Mel and I are?' he couldn't finish the sentence because Nathan suddenly clamped a hasty hand over Eric's mouth.

" Shut Up Eric! My dad's got really good ears and he'd freak out if he heard you say that you're sleeping with Jackson and Mel!" Nathan hissed . " He already flipped out hen I told him we had all been molested by the pilot and his pirate friends. If he though he had a couple of bi guys in the same bedroom in his own house, he'd have a stroke or something."

Eric glared at him. One of the things he had learned during their involuntary months of exile was that it truly sucked, having to deny his feelings and he didn't feel like reverting back to his old ways . Not about this matter, especially. " If we're not welcome here as we are, then we need to leave. Now." He acted as if he was going to walk out of the room when the silence Jackson had observed since leaving the airport was finally broken.

" Eric, just let it lay for one night, please, " came the plea of a proud young man who did not ordinarily beg, " We all have a lot to sort though, especially you." He walked over and put a strong hand, fingers callused from his beloved guitar playing , on the smaller teens shoulder. " You haven't even mentioned your dad to me or Mel since you found out he was dead at Guam. And now that we know your mom may have had him killed, " he broke off as Eric shrugged the hand off his shoulder. Nathan stood there silently watching the drama play out between the two others.

Eric stood there, fists balled, face tense and asked bitterly, " What do I do now, huh Cody? Sure, I have you and Mel. I know that, it's the only reason I haven't just given up, but it can't be all about me. Mel's dad died thanks to those fucking monsters and your poor mom killed herself, rather than be alone. And Taylor's mom in in a rich person's nuthouse. Nate, Daley and Lex are the only ones who got either no bad news or good news since we got back. I don't mean that with any sarcasm Nathan, " he added, bestowing a watery smile at the taller boy, ho leaned against a tall dresser by the bed.

" I didn't think you did man, " Nathan answered, " But Jackson is right, of us all, you got the really raw deal. I just don't know what to say." He looked at a loss for words, a rare event for the usually self possessed Nathan. His personality had rapidly improved since the battle with the monsters, even though his health had faltered badly. He had barely eaten since their rescue and still had loud nightmares about his on ordeals. His eyes had rings around them even worse than Jackson's or Eric's.

A fact not lost on Jackson, who walked over and , in a relatively rare display of affection for Nathan, hugged the other teen tight. " Thanks for arranging a place for us to crash. There's no way he could have handled being alone or in his parents house, even if he won't admit it. I have him, but you need sleep Nate. You're out on your feet. Beside, " a true grin briefly lit his face, " Daley threatened to castrate us if we didn't get you to try to sleep tonight. Today, whatever." He pulled away and walked back to Eric's side.

To his surprise and relief, Eric laid his head on Jackson's shoulder. " Are you ok?" Cody asked as the other teen leaned ever more heavily onto him.

" I'm wiped out. And I'm scared to go to sleep. Damn, I wish Mel was here too. She needs us just as bad as we need her," .

" I know, but she has to discuss things with her mom first, you know that." Cody answered.

" I still wish she as here, " Eric replied, somewhat petulantly.

Nathan cleared his throat as he touched the door knob, having walked to the door and as about to walk out. " Uh, I don't know about the sleeping arrangements, but for now, lock the door. And put a chair in front of it, to be safe. In case you to want to sleep together. " He flushed , his light colored ears gone crimson.

Eric snorted in derision, " Sleep's all we'll be doing. Even Cap'n Chaos's Subversion couldn't get him laid right now" " he said, gently shoving at Jackson.

" Every dark cloud has a silver lining, " Jackson quipped tiredly as he kicked his shoes off, rubbing his socked feet on the thick gray carpet. " Got to sleep Nate."

" See you guys later, " he said, pushing the lock and stepping out, quietly closing the door behind him.

Jackson walked over and placed the small chair in the corner against the door, as Nathan had asked. He got surprised when he turned around.

Eric was nude, draped across the bed.

And already snoring softly.

Moments later, Jackson was wearing exactly the same outfit, issued at birth. He had the sheets pulled over them and drifted off to sleep just as the first rays of sunshine touched the drawn curtain, He had two last thoughts drift through his head before sleep took him completely.

_I miss you Momma. I may never forgive myself for not being here for you. I'm sorry._

And then his last thought took him as Eric curled up next to him in his sleep, _I can't bury myself with Mom, they both need me, him and Mel. I wish she were her too._

His and Eric's breaths meshed together into a rhythm as they both left their cares away for a few hours of rest.

Next: We check in on the Marin and Wu's . Oh, and Eric' mom makes bail!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The Birds and the Bees**

" **Melissa, you need to wake up daughter. Surely ten hours of sleep is enough for right now," Kristina "Tina" Wu said as she sat down by Mel on the large, comfortable bed. Her daughter looked almost like an angel there, her beautiful black hair splayed out on the white satin sheets and pillows. Her brown eyes opened lazily as Tina reached over to gently stoke her hand.**

" **I dreamt about Daddy all night long." she said, " Not bad dreams, more like reliving things we had done, like when we visited Taiwan two years ago."**

" **Oh, your father was so proud to get to show you here your ancestors had come from," Tina said fondly, remembering how Lao Wu had practically dragged them up and down every street in Taiwan. " And he would have been so happy to see you home. He cried himself to sleep ever night for a month. And so did I." she said, a tear in the corner of her eye.**

**Which did not go unnoticed by her daughter. She sat up and gently wiped the tear with a finger of her own. She leaned over into her mother's open arms and laid her her on the shoulders that had brought her so much comfort in her life. They sat there for several minutes before Mel finally spoke up.**

" **Mom, I know I told you a lot of what happened, but I can't wait any longer. It's time to tell you that." and that was as far as she go.**

**Tina Wu held up a hand and , using the tone that made her nurses and interns come to attention , she spoke: " I am not a fool Melissa Kristie Wu. I saw how you were acting around Eric and this Cody Jackson as well. Mel, " and her saying that definitely alarmed Melissa, for her mother almost never called her Mel unless she was either in a deliriously happy mood or extremely pissed at her, " Honey, I have always wanted you to find someone to make you as happy as your father did me. But two boys, and , do not bother denying this, who seem to be as in love with each other as they are you? Oh Mel, I don't know. I don't want you hurt darling." She sat there, obviously awaiting a reply .**

" **Mom, they would rather die than hurt me or each other. I mean that. They have both killed to protect me and each other. And I love them both." she said softly, gazing down into her lap, her hands clasped together. " And I would die for them, if I had to Mother. They are the two best people I have ever let into my life . And I don't want to have to fight just for the right to see them." she looked back up at Tina, who was gently brushing her daughter's raven black hair with a long, strong hand. She left off the brushing and cupped her daughters face in her hands and raised her face up to meet her own.**

" **Melissa, twenty years ago, hen I met your father, I as already promised to another, from before my birth. You know that. And I went against convention and against my parents wishes by marrying your father instead. Neither your father nor I would have ever told you who to love and who not to. I am just worried that one of you may wind up bitter and resentful, and especially, hurt if your relationship doesn't work out. In a triangle like this, sooner or later, there may come a time hen one of you is left out and the others don't realize they have done it. I just don't ant it to be you. I don't want to see you hurt like I had to hurt Li Fang when I chose your father over him.."**

" **But Mom. Uncle Li is still one of your closest friends. Even Daddy liked him." mel protested gently.**

" **Yes, but Li has never married either. And it's because he's afraid of being hurt again. And I would not wish that one either of those boys, and most especially not on you. So here are the three rules I am going to give you. And don't look so frightened, " she said as Mel involuntarily scrunched her face in anticipation of being forbidden from seeing her lovers, " I think they are far more lenient than the ones your father would have given you."**

**She stood up and held her closed right hand out, extending a long, ell manicured finger with each rule:**

"**Number One: I realize you have been sexually active with these two young men. In good conscience, I cannot tell you I approve of you having sex with them. I do however insist that all three of you use protection. I'm fully aware that until a treatment is found, that you are all virtually sterile, but I insist on precautions. Also, you will not have sex in this house Melissa . If you do, I will have no choice but to keep you from seeing them again. Is that understood?"**

" **Yes Mother." Mel said, her heat racing. She had been certain that the first rule would be that she could have no intimate relationships with the boys.**

" **Number Two is that at no time will there ever be any arguments or fighting between you three in this house. And that includes on the telephone. If they cannot behave with decency, then they are not allowed here."**

**She leaned back against the doorway and gave her daughter a measuring look before adding the third rule to the list. " And finally, while I don't intend on keeping you locked in the house, you may only see the boys past 8 at night on holidays , weekends and at school functions. And you are not to spend the night at a house knowing they will be there unless I am informed of that situation first. Disobey me in this above all others and I will ground you here for a month. Do it again, and I'll be forced to have restraining orders taken out on the boys. I would hate to do that," she said firmly, regret in her voice, " they seem like nice young men, but I will not tolerate being deceived about them, not even once. And while we are on that topic, I suggest you tell them to go ahead and tell the McHughs about themselves before they make an enemy of Nelson. He's not nearly as intolerant as some people believe." She looked at Mel with her black eyes glittering from unexpressed emotions, " Can we say we are in agreement?"**

**Mel catapulted from the bed as if shot from a circus cannon and nearly knocked her mother down as she hugged her tight:" Yes. Oh Mom, I as afraid you'd keep me from them forever. Thank you." she cried , tears of joys staining her mothers blue dress as she laid her head on it.**

**Her mother hugged her back and led her into the kitchen here food was waiting for her, a faintly troubled look still on her face.**

**Two miles away, in another kitchen, Lex and Daley Marin ere happily having a very late lunch with their parent, merrily discussing the pregnancy of Maria Gwen Marin. The odd panel of the kitchen were immaculate as alays , the red and gold trim making a sharp counterpoint to the many plants Gen kept in in large numbers in the rambling house. Lex was busily scarfing down a stck of pancakes, his favorite breakfast food while Daley, Gwen and Gabel" Gabe" Marin ate a more "civilized " meal of truffles. **

" **Lex, would it not be easier for you if you just wallowed in the plate? " Gabe teased his stepson as the ten year old scraped the last of the syrup onto his last pancake. There had not been any bought in the three months since the youth had disappeared and only an emergency call to their next door neighbor had yielded the scant supply that they had. And Lex seemed determined to eat every last molecule of it.**

"**Please don't give him any ideas Gabe, " Gwen chided as she got up and took hers and Daley plate to the dishwasher, " I swear, the boy has grown two inches since they left and at the rate he's been eating since he got home, either he'll hit five feet tall or five feet wide in the next week." She laughed at the protest from her son.**

" **Mom, you try eating fish , sea weed and fruit for three months and see if you aren't ready for something, anything else." the boy said in his treble voice, " Are there any more Pop Tarts." he inquired hopefully. The pancakes had taken the edge off, now he was ready for some serious sugar!**

" **Man, he'll be gnawing on the table legs next, " Daley chortled with glee, " And I thought Eric had the manner of a pig! What did I say?" she noticed a look of discomfort on her dads face at the mention of Eric. He dad sighed and answered, handing the folded newspaper over to Daley. She picked it up and opened it. And felt her heart sink.**

**They were in the headlines. The rescue had been the big story for a day and she'd hoped the new would be overshadowed by now, but , if anything, it had gotten worse. Especially since Roslin's arrest, judging from the headline. And then, hen she read down, she drew in a shocked breath," They gave her bail?! But she molested Eric and killed his dad! That's seriously fucked up!"**

" **Daley Hallie Marin, I don't want to hear that kind of language in this house !" Gabe snapped at her. **

" **Sorry Daddy, but I meant what I said. " she apologized, her face red with anger and shame.**

**Gabe wearily ran a hand over his face, " I shouldn't have shouted at you like that, but seriously, try to keep the cursing under control Day." the red haired man asked. " And I happen to agree with your succinct summary. Apparently, Roslin has been seeing a lawyer, probably using her" feminine wiles" I believe they call it in your romance novels, " he grinned at his child , picking at her one weak point, " and the fool made bail for her. Whew, one million dollars. But I bet she plans on trying to milk Eric for everything she can first."**

" **Dad, what'll happen to Cody and Eric in the meantime. Until they get emancipated?" she asked.**

" **I'm glad you asked, because I was going to see if you and Lex wanted to go to the courthouse in about an hour with me. To show support for them. Nelson managed to get an emergency hearing set for 4 this afternoon and if you and garbage guts,' he glanced at where Lex was polishing off his fourth strawberry Pop Tart, " hurry and dress, we should just make it. Plus, I imagine you want to see that shaggy headed lover boy of yours." he laughed at the outraged expression on Daley's face. He had been at first amazed and then happy when he was told of the drastic change in her and Nathan's friendship.**

**A tiny worm of fear crept into her heart even as she laughed with him, **_**Thank God he doesn't know just HOW friendly me and Nathan have gotten. **_**Then she put that thought firmly into it's mental cupboard as she snagged at Lex's Teen Titan's t shirt, " Come on Porky, let's get dressed."**

" **Can we stop at Mickey D's on the way?" Lex asked plaintively as he got up from the table, to a trifold groan from the others.**

**Next, the 7 are finally reunited. And find out why there are two beds in the guset bedroom at the McHughs! And Lex finally quits eating!**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. The site will NOT let me post in anything other than HTML, so I had to download Open Office 3.1. Also, thanks for the many kind words from you guys, jelissalover, JoucelinHades, AngelofVengeance8 and Sugar144.

Chapter Three

Laying Down The Law

Cody Jackson stretched lazily on the full sized bed. Unlike most of the others, he rarely slept for more than five or six hours at a time unless he was sick, even when exhausted. Plus, he had never really cared for sleeping in strange beds. And of course, there was the little matter of the snoring form laying beside him as well. He looked over and shook his head , a faint smile on his face as he studied the well loved face beside him.

_And if anyone had told me three months ago I'd wake up in a bed next to Eric McGorrill, stark ass naked and him in the same shape, I'd have told them to get bent. Then, I would have proceeded to bend them! I don't think he moved twice all day. I wish I knew what was going on in his head. Even after all we've been through, he's still harder for me to read than Mel is._

The thought of the other person in their little trinity brought a smile to his face, a rush of adrenaline to his heart and a cold clamp in his guts. She had told them bluntly that she had never had any luck at lying to her mother in her life and that she would almost certainly have came clean by the time they saw here next. Which left the question of when or if they would see her again looming in the air. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind as he heard a faint tapping at the door.

Rising up from the bed in a rush, he stumbled twice before managing to get his boxer briefs and pants back on. _Thank God Eric thought to mess up the little bed so it would look like one of us had been in it in case Mr. McHugh came to the door before Nathan could! _Fortunately, the voice that softly called his name out was as familiar to him by now as Eric or Mel's.

" Dudes, hurry up and get dressed! My folks will be here in about a half hour. You to have just enough time to hit the showers and get dressed before Dad takes you to the funeral home Jackson." He entered the bedroom as Jackson unlocked the door, after moving the chair out of the way.

" What time is it?" Eric muttered as he rolled over, pulling a pillow over his head. His bare shoulders and back exposed. " It can't be four already."

" No, it's about 12:30. At least that's what time it as when I got off the phone with Taylor. She and her dad are leaving for the clinic in Sweden in a little while and she wanted to wish you to good luck at the hearing this afternoon. And to say she loves you. Dude, please tell me you're not naked under that sheet, " Nathan said, his eyebrows threatening to climb into his freshly washed hair. " Guys, you can't be doing things like that here!"

" We didn't do anything but sleep Nathan. And our baggage was lost, remember. We didn't have any clean clothes to change into." Jackson picked his green short sleeved shirt up from the nearby dressed and asked, "Where is the bathroom at? And the towels." He yawned as he casually pulled the sheet off of Eric, who shot to his feet in protest."

" Cody, dammit, quit playing, it's too early." But, Jackson noticed with a silent laugh, he didn't bother to cover up. In fact, he seemed to be hoping Nathan would comment. A hope that was swiftly realized.

"Oh look, it's like a penis, but smaller!" was Nathan's comment as he walked to the dresser and slung Eric's clothes at him. " You can use the shower in my room. To doors down and to the left, Eric. Just don't kill any babies in there!' he said in a mock threatening voice.

Eric struggled into his pant commando as he retorted, " Smaller, yeah, right. I make you two look like Tiny Tim." And then, he fumbled his ay out of the room, but not before kissing Jackson on his cheek in a passing clutch, " Mornin"

An embarrassed Jackson looked at Nathan, who shook his head and chuckled, " Man, it's just so strange seeing you two like this. I don't know how Mel deals with it."

"It was just a few days ago that you couldn't deal with it Nate. What changed your mind?" Jackson asked as they stepped into the hallway, he paused to run his bare feet in the plush blue carpet. Ah, the simple pleasures of civilized living!

" Me and Daley talked it through on Guam, finally. I realized I was projecting how I felt about a rapist like Dingo", he twitched slightly as he said the name of the man who had brutally raped him while the drug "Perversion" had made him a willing accomplice to his own assault, "I was trying to make anyone who had same sex feelings out to be a rapist and that's not true or fair. Plus, I love you guys almost like brothers. And Mel like a sister. If you three make each other happy, I should be glad for you." He looked slightly uncomfortable after his short speech.

Jackson put a hand on his shoulder, " A chance. That's all we ever wanted, a chance to show we weren't anything like that. And you were too hurt and mad to give it to us. Then. But, that's the past."

" I'm truly sorry about it Cody." He looked down at that admission.

" I love you like a brother too Nathan. Plus, you're Mel's best friend. There's nothing to forgive man." The taller teen suddenly cocked his head to the side. " Is that an outta tune radio?"

Nathan had a grin from ear to ear, " No, I think that's your boyfriend trying to sing in the shower. Sounds like a scalded cat ." And it was true, Eric seemed incapable of holding a single note for more than a half second without his voice cracking.

Jackson started to walk down the hallway to the bathroom, but a sudden thought hit him. He sopped dead in his tracks, then turned to ask Nathan aa question that had bothered him all morning." Why are there two beds in that bedroom?" he asked without preamble.

Unaccountably, Nathan looked flustered for a moment before replying. " My little sister, Winnie, she used to have nightmares, really bad ones. We figured out that if someone slept in the room with her, he didn't get them. So we'd take turn sleeping there in the big bed."

Jackson looked confused still. " Then why the little one too?"

" Because having someone in the bed kept Winnie from having bad dreams. Didn't do anything about the bed wetting. Every other time, I'd wind up in the little bed to avoid getting peed on. When she's being a brat, just try calling her by her old nickname, Wilamina Wet Wet." He showed bright teeth in a smile that seemed to light up the hallway as he and Jackson both laughed.

" Hurry up with the shower man. Dad wants me to take you guys to get some clothes and meet him at the funeral home. Plus, he pulled some strings. You and Eric have your hearing for emancipation at four, so we gotta hurry up and roll." Nathan said as he went to the doorway of his bedroom.

" You're diving us?" Jackson asked, a mock expression of fear on his face. " I hope your driving has improved since you gave me that lift four months ago."

" Dude, you pressured me into trying to race my dad's car." Nathan laughed back.

" I didn't make you run up on the curve; it's not my fault you drive like a little old lady," He grinned and started to turn when Nathan spoke up.

" Uh, Cody, all joking aside, there is one other thing you need to know." His baritone voice had no humor in it now .

" Eric's mom made bail. Roslin will probably be at the hearing. You better warn Eric. Oh, the Marins and Wu's are gonna meet us there."

Jackson strode to the bathroom without even looking back, his firm shoulder taut with repressed anger.

Two hours later , he was in Cutshall's Funeral Home, some eleven miles from Nathan's house. Nelson had met them there, as had, to his and Eric's immense relief, Mel and Tina Wu. They had gotten the financial arrangements settled and Tina and Mel had promised to get his mother a blue dress to wear and an flower arrangement for the casket. He had told Mr. McHugh how much he appreciated him making the arrangements for the funeral in the first place but he politely brushed the thanks away.

" Jackson, " he had been told of Cody's dislike of his first name being used by most people, "don't thank me for it too much. From what the others have said, they wouldn't be here if not for you. Daley kept you guys going when you faltered, from what she told me yesterday, but you seem to have been the main one having to do the actual killing."

A twinge of guilt hit Jackson at that. _You have no idea of the really big battle we were in and how pivotal to it Nathan was. Daley may have been the big gun in the temple's defense, but it was Nate who kept them going. It's a rip off that we can't even tell Nelson here about it, but Leilanis spell keeps us from talking about it unless we're positive we can't be overheard._

And it was the truth. They had experimented on Guam and on the flight home. And any time they even saw someone close by, they ere unable to talk about the Uncharted Island except in the most roundabout way. And if they weren't positive they were alone, even if they saw no one or heard no one, the spell still kept them silent.

" Thank you for my son's life Jackson." Nelson was saying as he rose from the comfortable gray armchair he had been sitting in as the funeral director's door opened. They all rose as soon as they realized why he had. The elderly Mr. Cutshall, the owner, approached them. He was wearing an extremely

old fashioned gray seersucker suit, with a pale blue bowtie . The slimly built man as bald save for a fringe of white at the base of his skull and had a very pronounced Louisiana drawl, the state of his birth.

For a man involved in such a somber profession, he was actually a friendly sort. He had spoken to Jackson as an adult, not a child and that was something Jackson could appreciate. He shook hands with the Wu's , ho had arrived after he had went to his office for a phone call.

" Well, I think we can have the funeral set for the day after tomorrow. Fortunately, the last monster attack had the fewest casualties of any before. If you can call sixty two hundred people few. Is that fast enough for you Mr. Jackson, since you said you're the only living relative?"

One hundred and seventy seven million. That had been the latest tally of the attacks. And there had been over one and a half million deaths in Los Angels proper. One out of every eight people in the city, dead. The Us had suffered the most deaths of any county, with a hideous forty three million dead. Nearly ten thousand square miles of LA county had been devastated, mostly near the beach fronts. And there was, needless to say, a sky high premium on funerals and cemetery plots now.

NInety nine thousand dollars, That was the cost of the funeral service and the small plot of land. Only the unexpected windfall from the airline had made that possible. And Jackson had been astonished to find out that not only had he received two million, after taxes, but that had also included a seven and one seventh percentage of ownership in the charter company as well, same as the six others. It had been that or the company would have filed bankruptcy, costing them everything.

All told, it wasn't too steep a price and far faster than it would have been if he hadn't offered another ten grand to expedite matter, a suggestion made by Nelson McHugh.

" Yeah, I appreciate it, sir " Jackson said, reaching out and offering a hand to the older gentleman. " Thank you."

Wise in his years, Cutshall shook his hand, saying." I truly hate that you had to have this experience this early in your life. Take care of yourself. We'll call Mr. McHugh here tomorrow with the final details for you."

Moments later, they were back out in the bright daylight, out of the somber gray and blue building. Jackson and Eric lagged behind the rest. Nathan had announced his intention to ride with the Wu's to the courthouse while Jackson and Eric would ride with Nelson. Jackson had pulled Eric into the restroom at the funeral home after dealing with the owner, just before exiting and told him of his decision.

" I can't justify not telling him before we go to court. Not after all he's done."

" Hey, I'm with you man. I can't believe Mel's already told her mom. Uh, she said Tina wants us over for supper after court, to talk to us." Eric said. Mel had cornered him at the water fountain and given him a heads up before her mom had issued the "invitation."

"Let's just get it over with." Jackson said as they walked. side by side to the McHugh car and got in.

Next: A conversation with Nelson, the wrath of Roslin and Taylor finally appears.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Here: people, this chapter grew and grew, so I split it in half. The dinner scene is next.

Chapter Four

Revelations, Rages and Reunions

Jackson, Eric and Nelson McHugh got into the large black Envoy. Jackson hopped up front with Nathan's dad while Eric gratefully slunk into the passenger seat behind Jackson. He looked as if he was seriously contemplating jumping out as soon as McHugh cranked the Envoy up. They were silent for a few moments as they got onto the busy street, then Cody Jackson screwed his courage up and began speaking to the man who had done so much to help the two of them out in the last two days.

" I want to say thank you for everything you've done for us Mr. McHugh. We both really appreciate it," he began looking into the side mirror and hoping Eric would pick up on the hint.

" Uh, yeah, thanks," Eric added, his nerves clearly frayed by what was about to transpire.

" Mr. McHugh, Eric and I need to come clean with you about something that's really important. To be honest, we should have said something before we ever agreed to spend the night at your house." Jackson fell silent for a moment, obviously trying to figure out his next words.

" Go on, spit it out Jackson. After all my years in the DA's office, not much surprises me any more." he took a sip of the bottle of Perrier in the cup holder as Jackson simply gave up any hope of eloquence and blurted it out.

" Eric, Mel and I have been in a threesome for two months now."

Nelson McHugh sprayed water all over the windshield of the truck. He hit his emergency lights and whipped over to the side of the road. He sat there coughing as Jackson and Eric both felt fear grip them. Both teens had pasty looks on their faces as Nelson finally quit coughing and asked a question of Jackson.

" Would you please reach into the glove compartment and hand me a tissue Jackson? Thank you ." he said as Jackson hurried to help. It grew silent again as Nelson wiped off the windshield, killed the flashers and pulled back onto the thoroughfare. After traveling a half mile or so, Nelson spoke, his bass voice seeming even deeper than usual. " That was very brave and very honest of you, coming clean with me like that. I appreciate it Jackson."

" You're welcome." Jackson replied, still afraid of the reaction he feared was coming. _I hope we can find another place to stay before it gets dark tonight. Eric point blank refuses to go to his house in case his mom is there. And I'm not sure if legally, they can even be in the same room right now, much less live together. _ His thoughts stopped at the comment McHugh made next.

" I had wondered how long it would be before you guys finally admitted there was something going on between the three of you. I mean, it was pretty obvious at the airport. At least to someone with my many years of peering into the human psyche." And he had a wide, bright smile on his face at the twin looks of astonishment on the two youths. He gave a loud, booming laugh at them.

Eric gurgled at him:" You knew?! And you let us sleep in the same room at your house?? Two horny bisexual sixteen year olds?!" he seemed incapable of moderating his volume.

" I figured your basic decency would keep you from jumping each others bones the second the door was closed. Plus, you both were pretty wiped out from a thirteen hour flight and the bad news at the airport. " He cocked his eyebrow at the smaller youth as he glanced at him in the rear view mirror. He added in a more serious tone, " I will confess to being somewhat surprised at the way things turned out. Eric, you're one of the biggest horn dogs at Hartwell and Melissa has always been so nice and demure. It's sort of out of character. For both of you."

His fear now greatly diminished, Eric's mouth went back to its usual mode of operation; it ran nonstop.

" Tell me about it, I never dreamed I'd ever even meet a guy I though was attractive, much less fall in love with. And then go and fall for a girl who was in love with the same guy and who fell in love with me too! I'm almost grateful for Ol' Captain Chaos drugging and raping us, in a bizarre, still really glad he's dead and in hell sorta way. And the damn slaver and Watson's for the repeat performance a month later." he didn't notice the way Nelson had suddenly went gray as they made the turn into the parking lot at the courthouse. He parked the truck silently as Eric, realizing something as wrong, quit talking.

Nelson McHugh slowly wiped his face with a shaking hand as Cody Jackson finally broke the silence.

" Mr. McHugh? Are you all right? Sir?" he prodded gently at the silent man's arm.

" Was my son raped too? Tell me the truth Jackson?" he asked in a rasp, pain clear in every syllable .

" Mr. McHugh, I can't, I mean, you and Nathan need to talk. It's not my place," Jackson stammered, nonplused at the demand. _Jesus, how do I tell him his son didn't just get raped, he as given a drug that made him beg for it?!_

McHugh was having none of Jackson's temporizing. " Please Cody, just tell me yes or no; I have to be able to talk to my son about this and I need this time to think." he had the look of a man who as desperate to avoid the inevitable bad news, but had the integrity to not avoid it, either.

Jackson shook his head affirmatively, a defeated look on his face. _I hope Nate can forgive me for spilling his news, me and motor mouth mcGorrill._

"Eric, I think you were here in a tour group last year weren't you?" he asked, brushing nonexistent fuzz off of his blazer and dark blue tie as he got out of the vehicle and stood up. Eric nodded. " Good, please take Jackson and go to Courtroom 7. I need to talk to my wife for a minute before I go in. Mr. Kissenger, the lawyer Rex hired to help out, he'll be in there. He's easy to find. He's about six foot five, red haired and always wears a green and gold suit. Tell him I'll be there in ten minutes, please."

" Got it, Mr. McHugh. C'mon Cody, let's go. "Eric said, pulling at Jackson's arm , desperate to get away from the man who they had just caused so much inadvertent pain to. Jackson reluctantly went with him.

Minutes later, they were outside of the courtroom. Eric, wearing a smart looking outfit himself of a tan blazer and matching tie over slightly darker slack stopped to fix his mussed hair in a reflection on a freshly cleaned window as Jackson paced back and forth nervously. Eric spoke up.

" Man , I really fucked things up out there. I'm gonna catch a ton of grief from Nathan because of my mouth." he smoothed his longish cinnamon brown hair down as he waited for a reply from Jackson.

Jackson checked his on reflection as he answered Eric, taking time to evaluate his appearance. Like Eric, he was in need of a trim, at least. But the blue blazer, matching tie and navy blue slacks looked fine. His hair was in decent shape, after a last touchup with his comb as he turned to reassure Eric.

" It had to come out eventually. Sooner now than waiting another day anyway. Besides, you didn't single Nathan out. His dad had to have heard something bad from Nathan when he checked on him. Something that had his mind headed in that direction already. Yeah, " he punched at Eric shoulder , " Nate will be pissed at first, but he'll get over it. He's finally starting to heal, this may actually help speed it up."

" I hope you're right Cody. It's been hard on Nathan. I fell in love with you and Mel when we all risked out lives to deal with Bob Russell. And to be honest, I had to have had some feelings for you before all the Hotel Havoc. I know I did for Mel." he grew silent, a sweet, one sided smile on his face as he thought about how his relationships had so dramatically changed. " You to are worth it. Always, " he said unexpectedly. This type of outburst wasn't like him lately.

Jackson hugged him briefly as the door to the courtroom opened and a tall red haired man in a garish green and gold suit stepped out and looked at the two of them. They hurriedly distanced themselves as he spoke to them in a nasal, Bostonian accent "Are you two Cody J. Jackosn and Eric J. McGorrill.?"

" That would be us, " Eric replied crisply, eyes goggling at the vaguely leprechaunish man looming in front of them. " What do you need us to do, barrister?" his normal puckish attitude returning, which was a dead giveaway to Jackson that he was really, really terrified.

"Is Nels around? I thought he'd be out here with the two of you?" Kissenger said, looking around as if he expected the elder McHugh to suddenly appear from thin air. He took out an antique looking timepiece from it's gold chair in his inner pocket and looked at it, " It's two til four. Judge Brown will have a conniption if Nelson is late after pulling so many strings to get this emergency emancipation hearing and he knows it."

And as if summoned by magic , Nelson McHugh came puffing from around the corner, his tie flying as he all bit jogged up to the three of them. He was out of breath and looked mad as hell. " Guys, go in. Now!" he commanded firmly. "I just passed Roslin McGorrill and her attorney. They're here and she's going to try to get Eric placed in the state's custody rather than let him be emancipated." He al but shoved the three of them into the courtroom.

Jackson hated courtrooms. He had rarely been in one where anything good had come out of it. The first time, he'd been sent to Paso Robles for a week. The second, he had been placed in the custody of the state and been sent to Elaine Burkhalter's home, here he'd been put in Operation Second chance. The mayor's pet project had been responsible for him being put in Hartwell.

If they failed here and now, God alone knew where he would wind up.

The to attorneys led them to the defendants side of the court room as the door went open again. Eric all but spun on his heels as he heard the unmistakable alto voice of his mother as the wooden door opened. She was laughing in appreciation of some unheard joke form the snazzily dressed lawyer who was arm in arm with her on her way up the aisle.

" My God, " was all Nelson McHugh could force out at her appearance .

Her hair, identical in color to Eric's own, as pulled up in a tight bun. That was about the only non PG-!3 attribute to her as she , there was no other word for it, slunk up the aisle. She had on a silvery dress, almost metallic in appearance. There was a slit up to her thigh and the silvery stiletto heels merely added insult to injury. The small white mink wrap was almost an afterthought. She turned ice cold eyes on her only child as she walked over with her attorney, dressed in the only red leather suit anyone in the courtroom had every seen guided her to a chair as she muttered.

" Well, I see my little Benjamin Arnold is her with his ragamuffin friend."

" That's Benedict Arnold, darlin'" her attorney, Herman" Dusty" Diamond corrected as he pushed her chair up, " And I told you, you don't need to be talkin' to the boy right now. Not with ol Nels and the Leprechaun there guardin' their precious civil rights." He sent a patently false smile at them as the bailiff strode over and called out to the assemblage.

" O yea O yea, all rise for the Honorable Judge Joseph Brown, substituting in this courtroom."

And into the court room strode Judge Joe Brown. He was on hiatus from his popular tv show and had offered his services free of charge to the strapped county of Los Angeles. He had a reputation for a temper and a flair for publicity, did Judge Joe Brown, but he also had a matching reputation for fairness and for not tolerating the usual double talk that so often ruled in the crowded court system.

"Please be seated, " the late middle ages African American man said, a strong trace of his Memphis accent plain in his deep voice. He put on a pair of gold rimmed glasses as he picked up the pertinent papers on his desk and skimmed the top one before speaking to the court room at large.

" I see what we have here is a consolidated hearing requesting the consideration of emancipation of two youths, namely one Eric Jeremy McGorril and one Cody John Jackson. Are the two youth in this court room?" he asked, almost rhetorically, according to legal formula.

" They are, Your Honor. " Nelson said, waving the two to stand . As they did, he pointed them out as he repeated their name. " This is Eric McGorrill, " he pointed at Eric , and beside him is Cody Jackson."

Brown looked down at his top sheet of paper before speaking. " Ah yes, Mr. Jackson. I just got off the phone with the governor's office about you. Apparently, the governor had issued a complete pardon for any and all actins of your up to yesterday morning. So, you have a clean slate. I also understand, " he looked at Kissenger, " that you have just come into a substantial cash reward from the airline upon whose plane you crashed. So, you have a nest egg to support yourself and no probation or court supervision if I grant the emancipation. I also understand that you have no close living relatives . Are each of these facts correct?"

Jackson swallowed nervously before answering , " yes they are. Your Honor," he added hastily.

" And if I grant this, what are your immediate plans for the future young man?" Brown asked, now twirling his reading glasses idly as he looked down at Jackson.

Jackson hesitated for a second before replying, his confidence growing as he spoke each word, " I plan on continuing at Hartwell , if that's possible, your Honor. And I would like to pursue a career where I could give other the help, the type of second chance I was given. And to pursue my music. But more than anything , to help kids like me. The ones who fall between the cracks."

Brown looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before asking the court at large, " Is there anyone here who wishes to contest his capabilities to provide for himself or can offer a reason to deny his petition?"

Silence.

Brown banged his gavel. " It is so ordered. Mr. McHugh had told me he's willing to provide temporary housing until you can procure housing of his own. The headmaster of Hartwell, a Mister Garland Shook, has also said he's more than happy to have you stay on as a student. He spoke very highly of your test scores Mr. Jackson. Don't disappoint him. Or me. " He gave a faint smile to Jackson.

Who felt like cheering and passing out simultaneously from the weight which had been taken from his shoulders. His relief was short lived however as Judge Brown baked Eric's name ., causing the teen to flinch.

" Eric McGorrill. I understand that you have the same financial resources as Mr. Jackson does. Mr. Shook has informed me that although you were a "less than perfect" student, as he put it, that he could "Endure " you as a necessary evil if you still wished to attend Hartwell. Not a glowing recommendation, but it'll do. However, unlike Mr. Jackson, you have living relatives. Mrs. Roslin McGorrill, please rise."

She rose from her sea like some oceanic predator in her shark like dress.

Judge Brown looked less than impressed. " Mrs. McGorrill, you have decided to protest the motion before this court. In light of the fact that you are accused of murdering his father and mentally and sexually abusing your son, I'm actually impressed at your audacity, showing up in my court room. But, if you have a valid reason for wanting me to deny his custody, I'd like to hear it."

The ginger haired woman simpered at Brown, impressing him not in the slightest. " You're honor, I truly wish the best for my son. I think he's fallen under the influence of a very bad crowd, especially the former gang member standing beside him. And I worry about his level of maturity. As you probably know, he had several bad episodes at school. He's easily bullied."

Nelson mumbled:" Especially by her. Bitch."

Eric said nothing; he was white knuckled from the rage he was holding in and Jackson looked little better, his jaw clenched so tightly he appeared to be trying to chew though his own cheek.

" Have you any thing else to add to that ma'am? Has he ever had to seek help for any type of emotional issues or anything of that nature?"

" Well, no, but his father wouldn't let me. He hated admitting Eric was emotionally unstable, you see, " she said with a horrible sympathy." His poor father was obsessed over making Eric into an athlete and he was very tough on him. Too tough. And it made Eric turn to constant joking and prank of a lowbrow sot to gain even minimal approval from Michael."

And the damning thing was, every single word was absolutely true. Eric had done just that in order to gain attention from his father.

She went on, " And Eric just wasn't great at sports. He injured himself trying so hard. And when I threatened to leave him over the pressure he had Eric under, he started flying off to New York Eric and I were left alone. And I don't think Eric had the maturity to handle the money without guidance. He'll do whatever that hood rat tells him too."

Joe Brown leaned forward and spoke sharply: " Mrs. McGorrill, I don't think you want to be using my on catch phrases in my courtroom. I can see here Eric may have picked up a little of his bad habits from. Don't make me warn you again." He leaned back , clearly awaiting a reply.

" Sorry you Honor. I just worry about him so much. I haven't spent five minutes with him in three months and it's so hard, especially since he's accessed me of these things, so he can be with his friends." A single tear slid down her face, marring the expertly applied cosmetics there.

" Is there any rebuttal?" he asked of the lawyers.

And Shamus Kissenger rose to his full height and showed just why he was one of Rex Hagen's top legal advisors as he spoke to Roslin McGorrill, contempt plain in his every word.

" I have, you Honor. " He turned and looked at the attractive woman. " Missus MCGorrill, you seem genuinely concerned about your son. Especially about his ability to control his money."

" I have a mother's concern for her son." she said icily, obviously a mother protecting her son.

" It was funny how your concern for him seems to be in proportion to the alcohol you consume. And the level of intimacy you seem to want from his borders on the incestuous wouldn't you say?"

" I most certainly would not! My son would never have said that type of garbage without being prompted, probably by the delinquent over there by his side." She sent a look of hatred at Jackson.

Who stood there stone faced, listening to the sound of Eric's harsh breathings.

" Hmm, you seem to hate the idea of him managing his money as well. Who would you prefer to manage it, yourself, or your lawyer, Mr. Diamond.?"

The attorney in question smiled , looking like a bleeding carcass in his red leather outfit.

" Well, yes. But I'm sure the court could appoint a suitable one if needed." she said.

" How kind of you to remember that the court has that power. In all seriousness, Mrs. McGorrill, are you drunk or just too stupid to realize that the odds of you gaining control over his money when you may have molested him and killed his father start at Hell Freezes over and decline form there?

If anyone had been looking closely, they would have seen a glimmer in Joe Browns eyes as he let the scene play out.

" How dare you, you shyster? I love my son!" she honked in outrage.

" I'm certain of that. The Egyptian royalty of old frequently had the same type of love in their family trees. Which didn't branch out very much. "

Mike and Eric weren't the only to McGorrills with explosive tempers as Roslin proved when she threw the water carafe on the table at Kissenger, who ducked. It splashed all over the front row, dousing Lex, Mel, Tina, Gabe and Daley. Only Nathan, who was on the bench immediately behind Daley escaped being drenched.

" Bailiff, eject that damn cuckoo immediately! Her attorney can speak for her. And if she resists in any way, stun her ass!" Brown ordered in a bark of command. The fat bailiff walked over and all but drug Roslin from the courtroom. Lex clapped softly, then quit when Daley punched his arm.

Jackson silently prayed for her to resist as she went through the door.

Moments later, Brown asked Diamond, " Any more objections, Mr. Diamond"

" Uh, no Your Honor." he said, the heels in his head obviously spinning.

Brown looked at Eric." Please rise, Mr. McGorrill."

Eric did so.

" Mister McGrrill, I am going to provisionally grant your request for emancipation. I am setting three conditions on it, for a period of three months. That's partially to see how the court cases with your mother go.

One: You will be appointed someone to manage your money until the three month periods is up.

Two: You will continue to attend school. And I mean it; no hooky or it's straight to foster care you'll go.

And Three: You will undergo mental testing for any psychological issues and seek treatment if they decide it is warranted."

At seeing Eric's expression, Brown leaned forwards and explained in a gentler tone. " I know you don't like it son, but it's necessary. You need to get some help for all you have been through and I'd be remiss in my responsibilities if I didn't agree with that."

He raised his gavel and banged it. " It is so ordered, pursuant to the conditions outlined. Good day everyone," And he rose and left.

Eric and Jackson looked at one another and grinned. They turned to Mel and gathered her into a trifold embrace across the railing a the other youths cheered.

They offered hands to Kissenger and Nelson, who accepted the thanks with grace.

"Let's get to the restaraunt. We have even more to discuss than we thought, "Nelson said to Gabe and Tina as the youngsters walked into the hallway together.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to sugar144 for the oompa loompa reference.

Chapter Five

Tears Falling

" Lex, if you don't quit , you're going to wind up looking like a oomph loompa! That's your third plate in thirty minutes." his mother Gwen scolded as the ten year old settled back down into his chair, a plate heaped high with won ton, chicken wings and fried squash clenched in his hands. " Tina, what's the procedure for checking for tapeworms?" she asked of Tina Wu, ho shook her head and laughed at the flustered Lex.

" My Melissa had been eating like a starved wolf too Gwen. I swear, I almost think she was swapped with one of the wolves from your zoo!" she laughed , but there was a underlying restraint as she looked over at the closet buffet table, where Mel was being helped by Jackson and Eric. The three of them has been virtually inseparable since their arrival at the restaurant almost an hour ago. And she had stared at them with a forlorn expression whenever she thought no one was looking. But Gen had become closer to Tina in the months of their children's disappearance and she knew something as bothering her friend.

" Is something the matter Tina? You've been giving the three of them the oddest looks ever since we got here. " she asked in a soft voice as Lex downed his food, looking over at the buffet table as if in search for his next victim. He carefully ignored them as Tina Wu responded quietly.

" I'm afraid the three of them are in over their heads in this menage a trois of theirs, " she said.

Gen looked somewhat confused. " Menage a trois? That's certainly a phrase I never expected to hear in conjunction withMel. And certainly not with Eric involved in it. Do you mean the three of them are…"

" Sexually active with each other. Oh yeah. I'd better get out of here, since I'm sure that's what your fixing to tell me to do anyway.." Lex said, hopping up from the table and heading off in the general direction of the games area of the restaurant. His mother looked shell shocked as she turned her attention back to Tina.

" Are you serious? My God Tina, and you're willing to let it stand?" she looked at the surgeon with an expression of disbelief on her dark , Mediterranean complexioned face.

" I lost my husband in the attacks because of his bravery. I ill not lose my daughter because of my fear. If the three of them can manage their situation in a responsible and adult way, I won't interfere. But I have told her that at the first sign of deceit of infighting between them , I will have to step in and when I do, there will be no recourse for them. The other problem is, I'm virtually certain that they were sexually assaulted, possibly ,multiple times .As well as drugged. If they survived that on their own, then smashing their foundations by insisting they go by the moral code society would force on them would not just be counterproductive, it would be cruel. And possibly dangerous."

Her clinical detachment appalled Gen Marin. Until she realized the older woman was fighting back tears as she watched first Eric, then Cody surreptitiously hug Mel's hips as they rounded the last buffet and head in the direction of the table. She reached over and touched Tina's hand in a gesture of support as the threesome sat at the table, opposite Tina, with Mel flanked by the young men.

" Whoa, you may just have put Lex's new record to shame Eric," Gen said ith amusement in her voice. And it was true. Eric's plated as piled so high , it was more a work of architecture than a serving of food. " I'm amazed it doesn't need scaffolding around it."

" He's a glutton, plain and simple , " Jackson said, his aquamarine eyes bright as he smiled at Eric's elaborate eye roll.

" Actually, hog was the word I was thingking, "Mel added as she bit into a seet roll, " But I can sympathize. Ah, a meal with no fish, fruit or sea weed. It's almost like heaven."

" And that's how I feel, having you here with me to eat it Melissa," her mother added, then she commented on the small portion Jackson had had gathered for himself, " Why so little food Cody? Are you not feeling well?" she asked with concern.

" I've just had a kinda nervous stomach for the last day or so. Plus, I pigged out hen e hit Guam. I was the only one that riding in that leaky old flying boat didn't get hit with motion sickness." he replied with a grin at Mel, who groaned at the unpleasant memory.

" Uhg! Don't remind me. I had to throw the clothes away I had on because I couldn't bet the gas stink out of them."

Eric added, " If we'd had one spark in that clunker, we'd have gone up like a rocket." And then, he turned his attention back to the food as Daley, Gabe, Nathan and the rest of the McHugh family made their way back to the table. Winnie, Nathan's eight year old sister realized Lex was not sitting there.

" Where's my boyfriend?!" she asked in a tone of outrage. She had told Lex not to run away from her again.

" Gameroom." Gwen said, amused as the smallest McHugh went after Lex like a heat seeking missile. " It'll do him good to work off a few calories hiding from Winnie. And it'll give us a chance to talk to the rest of you without her hearing something she's too young to hear. But, first, let's finish eating, " she suggested as the six survivor trade uncomfortable looks with one another.**********************************************************************************************************************

An hour later, Jackson was finishing the edited version of the Survivors story to five shocked parents. Lex and Winnie had been given fifty dollars to make sure they stayed in the game room after their sole interruption. Not a single mention of the supernatural had escaped any of their lips, but every other detail had been laid out. And the five parents had each reacted differently.

Octavia McHugh was in open tears. She had begun crying hen they told of Abby, Jory and Ian's rape, torture and cold blooded execution by Bob Russell. By the time Nathan had mumbled his fate to her and his father, she had been to stunned to do anything but weep, holding his hands in her own.

Gabe Marin had had to be physically retrained when he found out about Daley's forced encounter with Melissa. He'd nearly gotten them thrown out when he had announced his intention to "rip the head off of the asshole who hired the fucking perverts to work for an airline" in the first place.

Gwen had quite simply been paralyzed with fear. The thought that any adult male would want to satisfy their lust with Lex had filled her with revulsion, but the knowledge that two had pursued him, with the intention of enslaving him until murdering him a t puberty had almost broken her sanity. She looked as if the slightest thing else would sent her crashing to the earth, broken.

Nelson had quite possibly reacted the worst of all. After hugging Nathan and telling him he loved him, he had shown no emotion at all. None. He as like a block of wood.

Tina Wu's clinical detachment had finally fallen. As had her resolve to limit her emotional attachment to the young men in her daughter's live. She had hugged and kissed Eric and Jackson once the tale had been finished. Then, she had hugged Daley and Nathan as well. " Thankyou, " she had said, " thank you all for my daughter's life . She would not have survived if even one of you hadn't been there to help."

Daley had said it best for the Survivors, " None of us could have made it without any of the others. Mel as the moral compass of the group. Lex the brain, Nate the heart. Eric was our humor and the kick in the pants we needed when we got complacent, I was the planner and Taylor, she managed to ask the questions no one else thought to ever ask. And Jackson here, he was the soul. If any one of us hadn't made it.."

Jackson finished for her, putting his arm on her shoulder, " Then none of us would have. But I don't know how we'll ever explain it to the others, the Twists, Fujimotos or Milbauer's. And I don't even want to think about the ones on the other plane, eaten by a monster, except for Mark.". His face twisted into a grimace as he mentioned the homicidal man ho had raped and nearly killed Eric.

" He got what he had coming, " Eric said darkly. " Between the monster bites and the bullets I put in him.". He slumped down in his chair, the emotions seeming to visibly drain from him. " Now what do we do?"

Fifteen minutes later, the decisions had been made.

Tina Wu spoke for the adults, who had concurred in her expertise, and Nelson's , in these matters.

She looked at the six of them, ho ere all on the opposite side of the table from their parents. She sighed and said, " First thing in the morning, all of you, even Lex because of the transfusion, will meet with me in my clinic for a complete physical. My sister will be there. I have absolute trust in her and she ill never breath a ord of it. We'll have to check you for STD's HIV, the hole nine yards. And I'd like to have rape specialist there as well. A friend of mine , Li Wong. He's Mel's godfather and he is absolutely brilliant at his work. His own sister was raped and murdered when we were children and he is one of the most empathic and insightful psychiatrists I know. .After that, we'll know here each of you is physically and emotionally."

" I know it will be hard, letting yourselves open up to strangers about something so deeply personal, but like Li can attest, if you don't, then your subconscious will find a way of acting out, explosively or implosively. " She looked at Nathan, who had confessed to his outbreak of homophobic rages at the time after the attack. " I worry about you the most, because your sexuality seems diametrically opposed to what happened. You may have a harder path than the other young men because of that. That said, " she looked no at Cody, who met her gaze levelly, " You have to find a way of dealing with the rage in you as well as the guilt. All of you show signs of survivors guilt, but you feel guilt over the killings, as does Eric. That has to be dealt with or you may never heal."

" I understand." he said simply.

" Then for now, we need to go back to Nelson and Octavia's house, " she looked at her watch, " because I received a text from Rex earlier and Taylor wants to have a video conference with the rest of you. She has someone she wants you all to meet. " Tina said, pushing her chair back with a ghost of a smile."

Thirty minutes later, they were gathered at the McHugh house.

Next: Let's meet Taylor's brother. And Eric and Jackson go house hunting with Mel and Daley. Plus, school is in session! Turn off those cell phones!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Decisions, Decisions

" It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, huh, Nathan?" Nelson McHugh teased his son as Nathan stood there, arms crossed, a sour smile on his face acknowledging the hit as Lex Marin , a bundle of connection cables in his hands, hooded the laptop up to the seventy two inch Sony TV. " Apparently, it does."

When the group had arrived at the McHugh home, they had gathered in the spacious living room. Nathan has insisted on hooking his laptop to the TV so they could all see Taylor more easily. When Nelson had offered to help, Nathan had told him those exact same words after Nelson had tried to help. Unfortunately, Nathan had gotten confused, three months had passed since he had last done it , and he'd been forced to ask Lex for help. Nelson had been amused, to say the least.

Winnie tittered at Nathan's embarrassment, " Poor Nathan. Good thing sexy here is willing to help him out." She turned a look of preadolescent love at the mortified Lex, who had went an alarming shade of puce at the term of endearment.

" Will you quit calling me "Sexy"?! Mom!' he called out as Octavia and Gwen cackled at the children . " make her leave me alone for five minutes." He crawled out of the alcove the TV was in and announced, " It should be ready, if you can send a message to Taylor and tell her we're ready." he nimbly dodged Winnie, who tried to give him a hug for a job well done.

Nelson smiled at Winnie's antics as he picked at Nathan some more: " You do remember how to text someone , don't you?" He had a dubious expression on his face."

" Smart alec old man, you used to text people on stone tablets when you were my age." he had his shiny new iphone out and was texting even as he had Nelson traded matching grins. " Ok, " he looked up after a few seconds, ' she's ready on her end."

Daley , who had been on the laptop, confirmed it, " We're ready, " she rose after adjusting the web cam to cover the room as she rose and went over by her boyfriend. There was a moment of silence and then Taylor Hagen appeared on the seventy two inch screen. She was apparently in an airport's private waiting room , which would make sense, Daley thought; she hadn't had time to get to Sweden yet.

" Hi guys! Hope you all liked the presents I sent you!" And they had . The six of them had each gotten an iphone from her, each in a color she had felt fit their personality, with a note to explain it.

Lex had gotten a purple one. Her note said" it's the color of royalty and you're the closest thing to royalty I know." Which had required some serious improvising to explain her words to their parents. Finally, Lex had explained that main meant "King " in Latin. They could hardly tell them Lex had once wielded the power of seven gods, after all!

Eric had gotten a electric blue one. " For the live wire of the group, " his note had said, to his approval.

Daley's was green, " to remind her of the jungle she probably wishes I had been left in . Joke!" How Taylor had figured out green was her favorite color was a mystery to her.

Mel had one in a brilliant shade of golden yellow. " For our little Miss Sunshine!" Fortunately, they assumed she was talking about Mel's personality.

Nathan's was a deep maroon color. " For the pureblooded knight." As with Mel, they assumed she as referring to his mania for the Society for Creative Anachronism, the historical group he belonged to, dedicated to the Middle ages.

Jackson's was a jet black one, with silver trim, " For our man of mystery. The silver is to show how he's not a complete mystery anymore, plus it's supposed to show a pure spirit. You have one Jackson, even after all we've been through." He had been silent for a while after getting it, telling Mel and Eric that she had surprised him more with the note than the phone.

" We all loved them Taylor," Mel said from the loveseat, where she as between Eric and Jackson. She nudged both guys.

" Yeah, thanks Tay!' Eric said with enthusiasm, waving his phone at the web cam.

" Thanks for it and the note, "Jackson added, somewhat more subdued, but with genuine feeling."

" Thanks Taylor. I've barely been through half the apps on it yet!" Lex said, barely dodging a kiss from Winnie at the time. He stalked off and sat by the dubious protection of his snickering step father as Nelson snagged Winnie's collar in passing and firmly directed her to a footstool.

" Thanks!" Nathan said, an arm around Daley, who added her thanks as well.

Jackson stood up and spoke to their absent member:" Taylor, before we go any further, we need to tell you something important. The secrets are out in the open. We had "the Talk". And we're all going to see the doctor tomorrow. The doctors, I should say, physicians and psychiatrists both. "

The blonde had a sad look on her face as she looked back at her loved ones. " I figured it would happen tomorrow. That's when I was going to talk to Daddy. And that's part of my news." She brightened considerably, " my brother is going to meet us in Sweden. He finally agreed to stop the feud with Daddy long enough to check on me and Mom. I'm so excited, I haven't seen Ash in two years."

And it was true. When her brother Ashleigh Rex Hagen the Third had came completely and rather militantly out of the closet, he had declared war on her father's company. He had denounced Hagen Realty as the modern day equivalent of the India Tea Company, ruthlessly attacking and crushing any competitors and that it was the last great bastion of acceptably homophobic Corporate America, with his father as the Emperor of an evil empire.

He and his father had similar tempers. They had actually attacked on another at the company's picnic. The next day, Ash had been disinherited and cast out of the family home. Only the fact that his maternal grandmother hated Rex since the day he has met her daughter and had quite a bit of money of her on had kept him from being on the streets.

" That's great news Taylor, " Nathan said. He had heard a little of the history hen he had briefly fated Taylor and one of the few people he had never heard her trash was her big brother. She seemed to worship the ground he walked on, to be honest.

The next half hour passed swiftly, each of hem having a chance to speak to the excited young woman. She had signed off as her plane left Greenland for the final leg of the journey. " I love all you guys! Gotta jet; wait, would that be redundant to say that?! Anyways, gotta go!" And she had slapped the lid shut on her Dell , leaving a black screen for them.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Two hours later, Jackson and Eric were in the guest bedroom once again. This time, Eric was on the larger bed and Jackson on the twin, at his insistence." Hey, I never slept on a full size be in my life, aside from crashing on mom's once in a while. I like the small ones better."

Eric gave him what Jackson's granddad would have described as a "shit eating grin," at his choice of words. Even Nathan snickered . He threw his pillows at the two of them, grumbling, " Pervs, both of you. I can't make a single comment that he doesn't make a lame ass joke out of and he's rubbing off on you."

Eric nearly fell off the bed laughing at Jackson's latest double entendre .

Nathan made a gagging noise, " Sorry , that falls under YOUR job description, not mine." This time, Jackson's size twelve bounced off the laughing teens chest as the bedroom door opened and Octavia and Nelson walked into the room.

" It's good to hear the three of you laughing after a day like you had today, " Octavia said with a dazzling smile of her on at the teens. She looked comfortable in her grey seat suit. She and Nelson had been out walking after the rest had left and something less like a long time model could barely be imaginable." It restores my faith in the durability of the American teenagers."

She laughed at Nathan, who was rubbing the Nike shaped bruise on his chest. " I heard the smart banter in the hallay. If I were Jackson, the Nike symbol would be on your head, not your chest."

" Don't give him ideas Mom!' Nathan said in protest as Jackson feigned picking his other shoe up.

" Boys, we have a request for the two of you. Not that you leave Jackson, " Nelson added swiftly as he saw the sudden tension on Jackson's face, the way his breathing seemed to stop. " We just want your word that you won't have sex in our house. That's not too much to ask, now is it?" He waited patiently for an answer.

Jackson did the unexpected. He replied with humor, looking at Eric like he wasn't fit to share a room with him, far less his bed, " I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole! Ewww. Yikes! And all that." he crossed his fingers and held them in front of him, to Eric's sour grimace.

Nathan butted in, " It's the short poles Dad's worried about doing the touching!" And reeled as his mother slammed a not so gentle fist on the top of the springy haired Nathan's head, " Oww!"

" Keep it halfway civil Nathaniel." she reproved him, a smile quirking in the corner of her mouth as she did do.

" We promise to behave , Mister and Missus McHugh, " Eric said unctuously, his best apple polishing grin on his face."

Nelson stage whispered to Octavia, " Maybe we can buy chastity belts? I've seen more believable smiles on serial murderers."

In a far more serious tone, Cody spoke up. " You have my word, sir, ma'am."

" Good enough for me. We have some graphic proof of how much your word means to you. " He as silent for a moment, then asked, " Are Daley and mel taking you to house hunting tomorrow afternoon?"

" I think so, since Nathan has to go clothes shopping again, for what , the third or fourth time in two days?" Eric needled gently.

Nathan had lost almost fifteen pounds since their crash three months ago. He had gained half of it back, but was gladly using the excuse for more of his favorite pastime, shopping for clothes.

" Yes, and for part time job hunting to support his clothes fetish." Nelson added in a mock ominous tone. " When I think of how I had to scrimp and save.."

" And walk eighteen miles in the snow, hauling all three younger brothers and sisters in a sleigh behind you, fending off wolves and Nellie Olsen in the wild winter blizzards…" Nathan finished for him. " I know, I know; get a job Nathan. Got it , don't need the reminders, sir" he hastily added as Nelson drew a ham sized fist back with a smirk.

" Boys, get some sleep. We'll have to get up at 6, to get to the clinic by 7 .Tina and her colleges will be there early, waiting on us all."

The three young men traded slightly troubled looks as the adults went out the room. ******************************************************************************************************************

" Come on Lex, time for your prostate exam!" Eric snapped, popping the green glove over his hand , an evil grin on his fox like face as he stalked the wide eyed, black haired boy around the mid sized waiting room.

" Haven't you had enough of that yourself?, " Mel asked him irritably as she looked up form here she had skimmed the year old issue of Vogue for the second time. " Eric, quit tormenting Lex and sit over here beside me for a while. I'm bored and talking to you is slightly more interesting than rereading this again." She winked at him as he looked momentarily doncast, until he realized she just teasing him.

"Thank you Melissa. I was beginning to think he was serious!" Lex said in gratitude as he sat by his mom and step dad, both of whom were chuckling at the byplay.

Tina Wu walked out through the wood panel door , a clipboard in her hand as Jackson slipped past her, a distressed look on his face. . " Eric, I need you next."

Jackson reached out and hugged Eric tightly as he stood up. There were tears in his eyes as he sat next to Melissa.

" What is it Cody? What's wrong?" Mel asked in alarmed concern, her black hair cascaded into her face as she cradled Jackson's head into her lap after he sat by her.

" Later. Let her examine both of you, then she'll talk to all of us." he said as the tears fell freely.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Jackson, Eric, Mel, Nelson and Tina were in the small conference room. All five ere sitting on stools on the white tile floor. As usual, Jackson was sandwiched between Mel and Eric. Tina was visibly upset herself. Her skin was two shades lighter than usual and her eyes had the look of someone who had been restraining tears for a long period of time. She took a deep breath and began speaking briskly.

" All three of you, according to my tests and after taking with Li, show signs of tremendous physical an mental abuse, especially you two young men. Even after a month since your last exposure to Subversion, there are still small traces in the systems of all three of you. Jackson, you have almost twice still in your system as Mel and Eric combined. It has made all three of you virtually sterile, but in your case." She shook her head , " I have no way to say it but this; you have effectively no viable sperm in your body Jackson. None. At this moment, there is practically no chance you will ever be able to father a child."

Jackson put a hand up to his forehead as Mel and Eric both put consoling arms around him.

Tina went on. " Melissa and Eric, I would have to put the odds on your even having children at a minimum of thirty to one. Melissa, I regret giving nes like this to you as bad as I hated having to tell you about your fathers death." For a moment, her professional manner fell as she leaned over to hold her daughter for a moment. She kissed her tear stained cheek then she leaned back and spoke again.

" My sister and Li have both worked rape cases for years. To be honest, they were both horrified at the amount of damage done to you boys. Katrina said to tell the both of tyou this in no uncertain terms. Stop having anal sex for at least two weeks. If you do not, you risk doing permanent harm to yourselves. And when or if you resume, to remember that brute force is going to simply irritate the injuries, The repeated double penetrations of Eric in particular are a source of concern. Your prostate was nearly ruptured Eric. You came within a heartbeat of a very painful death."

Both young men ere flushed at this news. Eric was simply incapable of speech, he was that mortified.

She continued, her tone lightening fractionally. " On the other hand, none of you tested positive for any STD's or HIV. In the latter case, you all need to be retested in four months, to be certain, but I'm willing to conditionally clear you. What the three of you need to do, and this is as a mother as well as a doctor that I tell you this, is to abstain for a minimum of two eeks. You simply do not realize just how badly your nervous systems have been damaged by those damnable drugs. Can you agree to do that?'

Three heads nodded affirmation of her orders.

" Good. Nelson and the Marin agreed to share the information about the others with you three , so as to ease the anxiety you undoubtably feel. Lex is in excellent shape. He needs mental counseling, but I suspect even there he will have the easiest path of you all. He'll have to be tested again for HIV, but , it seems promising. Nathan is in adequate shape physically. He ha some of the same problem as Eric. He ,fortunately, had had no additional penetration. His mental issues are a cause for serious consoling, but he seems to be reasonably sound for the moment there. However, the Perversion is virtually as high in him as the Subversion is in Jackson. Oddly though, it had one less effect. Which ties into Daley."

They looked at her without comprehension, except for Nelson, who had a oddly happy but also dismally sad look on his mobile face.

" She is mentally reasonably sound, considering her news. She had the lowest level of Subversion of you all. And obviously, her fertility wasn't severely effected by the single use. Since she is pregnant."

"OH MY God!" Mel shrilled, " Are you serious Mom?!"

" Pregnant. Oh man." Eric said, glancing at Nelson, who had a wry look on his face," I can't say I'm thrilled about it, but I can't say I want her to lose the fetus, either. Needless to say, after you guys house hunt this afternoon, you'll have to go somewhere for a while so we and the Marins can talk."

" I've scheduled appointments with all of you for Li's office, later this eek. And I'm going to talk to the school as well."

" DO you have too?" Jackson asked, the desperation plain in his voice. Tina surprised him by walking over and placing a hand on his cheek.

" They don't have to have all of the information, but they must know that you all have some issues. Especially Eric, since his life is still in the air right now. " She stood and patted Eric's shoulder.

" Yeah, no kidding." he said. The sarcasm in his voice would have stripped paont.

******************************************************************************************************************************

" Let's get the hell outta here." Daley said an hour later as they piled into her Pathfinder. All of them save Nathan were going house hunting ith Eric and Jackson.

The green SUV cranked and slowly pulled out of the clinic's private parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long to post this people. I actually has about 70% of this chapter written and saved, and I accidentally saved something else over it. And it was impossible to get it just right from memory, so I started over. Thanks for the patience.

Oh, thanks Joucelin, for helping choose Jackson's house style.

Chapter Seven

The five of them were quiet as they drove to look at the first of the three houses on the list Jackson and Daley had complied the night before, while they ere all at Nathan's house. In the case of the three young men, it was simple; they ere listening to music on their iphone, each had earplugs in and as in their own little world. Jackson was listening to his beloved Samoan rap, Lex as listening to "Miley Freaking Cyrus" as Gabe called the teenaged twangy vocalist , to Lex's inevitable disgust, and Eric, in the most bizarre musical choice of the three, was humming along to Rihanna. Which had raised more than one set of eyebrows.

Mel and Daley were in the front and while she had the chance, Mel decided to ask about her friend. " Well, how did Nathan take the news when you told him?" she asked, hoping to jolt Daley out of the trance she had been in.

Daley reached over and adjusted the temperature as she responded to Mel, " He was stunned, then happy, then, as usual, confused about what to do. A whole lot of that going around today, let me tell you." She ran her hand through her freshly trimmed red hair in a frazzled gesture. " Gwen is cautiously happy for me, Dad surprised me. He was happier that Nathan and I had gotten together than over me being pregnant. He did say that it's a good thing we're still fresh back from "The Great Beyond" and we had some goodwill stored up. Then, he said the goodwill account was closed after this. " She gave a turn signal as they turned off to the right at a four way stop.

Mel adjusted her shades as the sunlight shone directly on her heart shaped face. " How did the McHugh's take it?"

" Nelson was tickled pink, after the shock of finding out I had " deflowered his baby", and I swear, " she had a grin of remembrance on her face, " those were his exact words. Octavia was a lot more reserved about it. She said we had to have another get together about it tonight, just the six of us. That we had a lot of planning and decisions about the future to make. I don't know ho to take her sometimes, it could be bad."

" How did Nathan react? I've been dying to find that out all afternoon, but he and Nelson left for the internship interview so fast all we said was hi and bye." Mel asked. Nathan had been offered an internship at the Federal magistrate's office and he had been forced to rush off as soon as possible. Plus, the judge as a friend of Nelson's from college and they hadn't spoken in years. Mel leaned back, then reached over and patted Daley's hand as she waited for the other young lady to speak.

Daley giggled, " I though he was going to pass out. And I didn't know if it was shock from me being pregnant or from his parents and mine finding out we had slept together in the first place. I had no idea his ears could get so red, " she said with a snicker." But, he was happy. He's scared, just like I am, but , he's happy."

" I'm happy for you guys, but I don't get how it happened. Neither did my mom or aunt. They've decided Nathan got some new drug, like Perversion, but without the fertility damaging side effect. But we know better." Mel said, confusion plain on her face as the GPS announced another turn in eight tenths of a mile.

Daley looked thoughtful for a moment, then slowly spoke:" It's got to have been the scabbard. He had it in his possession when we, you know." she blushed pink , glancing at Mel, who laughed at her discomfort.

" Come clean Day; God knows my sex lives an open book with my men. " she teased gently.

" Twice. OK?! We did it twice in the hour before the battle." She and Mel traded smiles at that news. "Seriously, the sword and scabbard had him in perfect health. It must have , temporarily at least, healed him. It's the only explanation that makes sense." she said, memories of the battle of the uncharted island seeming to hover in the air between the two friends. Suddenly , the GPS told them, " Arrive at destination in fifteen seconds."

" I'd better get them back on Planet Earth while you park, " Mel said, reaching back and slapping first Eric, then Cody on their knees. Both pulled their earphones off as she announced:" we're at the first house guys."

Moments later , the five of them ere standing in the driveway of a two story bungalow style house. It was rather ornate looking, with steep, gabled roofs, a mid sized yards and decidedly tacky red, gold and white paint. It did, however , have big bay windows and at a "mere" three hundred thousand, it was the cheapest of the three properties Daley's aunt had given her the keys too.

Jackson looked at it dubiously. He had been clothes shopping with Nathan and he was dressed in something other than his beloved t shirts and camo pants. He was in blue jeans, the first pair any of them had even seen him in. He had a long sleeved grey shirt with a short sleeved one, with the bizarre name " Fairlene" embroidered on it. Apparently , it was a new band he liked. When Eric had asked about it, he was told to look them up on Facebook or Myspace. " I love their lead singers voice, " Jackson had said, with a odd smile on his face. His freshly trimmed hair lacked the familiar highlight. He had decided to " go native" with it and it suited him.

Eric was looking better sartorially himself. He had a pair of hunter green cargo pants and a plain, tight brown t shirt. And nothing on his body had cost less than four hundred dollars, a fact had been quick to point out. His hair looked different; it's longish length was moussed and slightly spikey looking. His sunglasses slid slightly as he put his phone in his pocket, looking at the house. "Wow, Granny would like this place. If she weren't already dead. "

Lex, in his white shirt and blue Aeropostale shirt and bright silver Nike's looked reasonably ell. He had had his hair cut shorter than before and it suited his face, which had lost the chubbiness it had once had. The adult features that ere slowly forming ere vaguely hawk like, _He's going to be a great looking guy in five or six years, _Mel thought as the group went up to the door and Daley took them on the tour.

" It was just too small and I don't know, kind of old fashioned, Daley" Jackson said as they pulled into the driveway of the last house on the list. The bungalow has been cheap, but the ten rooms had almost all been on the tiny side. And the dead animal smell coming from the hot water heater had not been pleasant to endure.

The second house had been somewhat smaller , over all, but it had a pool. Eric had declared love at first sight with the pool, Jackson had vetoed it on two reasons. One was the whopping six hundred thousand dollar price tag. The second had been the fact that the front and side yards had been tiny. "I want room for a dog and to be able to chase you with soap on a stick for your semi annual bath." , he'd told Eric. Who had looked affronted at that, until Mel had kissed his cheek.

" We'll only make you bathe once a year, but then, you can't sleep in the bed with us." she had teased.

"I'll shower twice a day then, I'm not going without , " he had retorted, wiggling his eyes and grabbing a butt in each hand. Only to receive two elbows in his ribs.

Shaking his head, Cody went on. "Plus, the house only had to bedrooms. " There's times when we all need privacy . I want you, me and Mel to each have our space when we need it and it's just not here." And so, they had gotten back in and Daley had driven them to the last one.

It was actually the closest one of the three to the general area the McHughs, Wu's and Marins lived in. In fact, it was all of five block from there to Eric's family home. A fact that had Eric looking decidedly nervous. He seemed to be afraid that Roslin , his mother, would appear in a cloud of smoke.

" I think you have to sacrifice a lamb and draw a pentagram to summon her up." Daley had quipped when Mel had said that to Eric. She pointed an arm at the reasonably large ranch style house. It had a average size yard and was only about sixteen years old, relatively young for the area it was in.

" I love the color of it, Me said. And it was nice, a pleasing tannish color with green trim and roofing. There were several hedges nestled in by the house. A small reflecting pool was in the front of the circular driveway. A semidetached garage was colored in the same pattern. There was a small pathway of red and brown cobblestones apparently ringing the house.

" Let's see what we shall see, " Daley said as she opened the door and they all went in.

" I love this place. " Jackson said a half hour later as they ere all gathered in front of the large central living area. He was propped on the mantle of the fireplace, which probably didn't get a lot of use in California, but which looked impressive. The bright wood paneling and red alls went well with the golden wood floor in the main part of the house. Mel had been dubious about that until she had discovered that the bedrooms and the small den had carpeting. " it just has that feel to it. Like it's welcoming you into it."

" I'm going out guys. I like the path and I want to look at the side yard again." Lex announced, heading out of the front door.

" Hmm, could the cute little blonde girl next door have something to do with that?" Daley wondered aloud. Mel laughed at her wry, knowing expression.

" Well, what do the two of your think?" Jackson said, looking at his lovers.

Mel and Eric walked up to him. Mel , in her bright white pants and blouse looked especially radiant, in light of the bad news earlier. They went, as usual, Eric to his left, Mel to his right. And he received a kiss on each cheek.

And the world seemed to explode I their face as a tall, tanned, very pissed off Roslin McGorrill stood in the doorway like the wrath of the Almighty.

" What the fucking Hell is my son doing kissing you, you fucking hood rat?" she howled at them, her ginger hair, identical to her son's without her usual dye job, singing as she walked over and slapped Eric so swiftly no one had a chance to intervene.

" A fucking queer! I raised a goddamn stinking faggot in my own house.!" She slapped him again, then started punching and kicking at him. " I didn't have you so you could be fucked by some thug and a Chink whore!" She drew back again and a vise like hand grabbed her. She whirled around, expecting Jackson.

And Melissa Wu sent her fist right into Roslin McGorrill's wide open mouth. And would have done it again if Daley hadn't frantically pulled her back as Jackson pulled at an enraged Eric.

" Mel, that bitch'll have you arrested! Calm down , please, " urged Daley as she held her back.

" YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER ANYMORE! You killed my dad and you killed any hope of me ever having anything to do with your perverted ass again. Now get the hell outta here!" He had blood dripping from his nose and assaulted lips as he yelled at the mad woman.

" You don't talk to me that way, you ingrate. I'm still your mother even if you're too stupid to realize Mike wasn't your father, your uncle James was!" And with that, she turned and stomped off, Daley in pirsuit.

" You psycho, if you come back, you'll go to jail for trespassing. Bitch!" She went outside, to make certain Lex didn't cross the evil woman's path.

Eric's whole body was shaking. He looked on the verge of passing out. And then, he went from white to green as he went to his knees and threw up on the hard wood floor as Cody and Mel closed in in him..

" She's gone. And she'd have to go through Daley to get back in this time. Damn. She must have seen the Marin's Pathfinder and recognized it. Eric, baby, what's wrong? And why have I never heard you mention an uncle James before?" she asked as she wiped blood from his nose, tilting his head back as Cody spook to him.

" Eric, is he your dad's brother? What's the deal? No, don't get up until I can get something for your nose. Damn, she may have broken it. " He stood and went to the nearby bathroom. He came back with a roll of tissue, which he began using to help clean Eric a Mel helped.

Finally, Eric spoke. " My dad was an only child."

Mel asked, " Then what is James, a good friend , cousin or something." Her confusion was plain on her face as she held the bleeding youth.

Eric went green again as he forced the words out, " He's my mom's half brother." And then he vomited again.

Mel and Jackson traded incredulous, disgusted looks as Eric was sickened mind and soul by the news.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Family Secrets, Family Shames

" Are your telling me Roslin, your mother, slept with her own half brother?! That's fucking insane!" Jackson said heatedly, the disgust on his face now giving way to fury. " Why the hell would she do something so, so, " he was at a loss for words for the insanity of the action.

" So completely fucking nasty? She didn't know at the time that Uncle Jamie was her brother." Eric said as he was helped to his feet by Cody and a visibly shaken Melissa Wu. He noticed as he rose that blood was oozing from Mel's right hand. "By the way, nice punch."

She cupped her throbbing right hand with her left as she mumbled back to him, " You're welcome." Then, her voice hardened, " I wish I had done it harder; if I had know what she as going to tell you, I wouldn't have stopped with just one" The comely , normally demure Mel was red faced still from the heat of the encounter with Eric's disturbed mother. And it was the first time she had ever lost it like that with an adult. It had shocked and surprised all of them.

Daley and Lex came striding in through the still open oak door. Lex looked confused and slightly scared; he had managed to miss the excitement. Daley however, she looked easily as mad as Melissa. Her voice reflected the umbrage as she announced to the group, " That hag nearly rammed a little old lady and her Buick! She backed outta here and took off like a bat outta hell. Good riddance." She made an almost palpable effort to get her temper under control, her face relaxing fractionally as she asked, " Eric, are you going to be all right? And Mel, we better get your hand looked at; you may need a stitch or two. Wow, " the admiration as plain in her voice, " you nailed her good."

" I'm not all right. I haven't been alright in over two months and I don't think I'll ever be all right again. Let's get the fuck out of here in case she decides to call the cops on Mel or worse, think of some other great bit of information to haunt me with." The slim young man slipped from Mel and Jackson's semicircle and went out the door without a backwards glance.

The others followed him to the driveway in matching silence.

An hour later, it was dark. And Mel, Eric and Jackson were standing in the doorway of the Wu household. A sift phone call to Tina Wu had gotten them sanctuary for the time being, so the three of them could talk in privacy. Lex as spending the night at his aunt's house and , as Daley pout it, she and Nathan had to face "THE BIG TALK", she has intones in a foreboding rumble. She had wished her friends well as she took off to drop off Lex and face her future.

Once inside, the three of them sat together on the huge white sectional couch, Jackson and Mel flanking a stone faced Eric in it's center. He had not said a word on the trip over. No discernable emotion had crossed his face. It was like he was simply going through the motions of living and that had scared them both more than they would have dared to admit in his presence.

For it simply wasn't like Eric to withdraw into himself like he had been doing repeatedly since their homecoming. He had shown his usual humor and disdain for the rules, but each obstacle they had faced had seemed to take more and more out of him. He simply wasn't bouncing back like they had always known him to do; he seemed so tired and defeated that both of them felt fear for the sanity of the young man they had let so deeply into their lives. Cody, always the more protective one of the trinity , spoke first.

" Eric, tell us what's going on. You have to let us in , if you expect us to be able to help. But we can't do that if we don't know what you're felling." He looked steadily at the ginger haired man, who slumped back onto the couch, putting his hands over his stomach in a quick, jerky movement , burrowing down as if he wished he could burrow into the mass of the couch.

He remained silent. Jackson gave Mel a look, as if to say" I gave it a shot, it's you turn,".

Mel leaned over and put a bruised hand on his knee, which he quickly pulled away. Mel, always the sterner of the three , quickly asked:" What's the deal Eric? We know, we really know, thanks to Leilani, how you feel about us. Why shut us out now? We only want to help and shutting us out isn't helping you, it's hurting _**us**_, " she said in a patient voice.

Eric scooted up a little at that. He took a breath, then started to speak. Then stopped, flushed. Then, he rose a little more, an finally forced the words out." I don't know what to say. All I can do is tell you hat my granddad told me three years ago, before he died. " he sill displayed virtually no emotions he spoke; it was like listening to a recording as he gave the bizarre history of his uncle and mother.

"My granddad as married once before. To my grandmother's sister. She dies having their first baby, My uncle James, Jamie. Gramp said he couldn't take it. He put him up for adoption. Two years later, he married my Grandmother. He never tried to find out about Uncle Jamie until 17 years later, when my mom needed a kidney. She's borderline diabetic and has had kidney problems her hole life. She as in a car crash and her left kidbey got hurt. She couldn't make it one jus one, so they put her on the list for a transplant. And Uncle Jamie was the donor, who volunteered. He as actually friends with some older friends of my mom's. After the surgery, tey met. And she and him stayed friends even after her and Dad got together. Until the first time Mom cheated on Dad, to get even ith him for cheating on her first. And naturally, she picked Uncle Jamie. Only she made one mistake. Granddad met him and he knew somehow. Jamie looks a lot like Mom, me, and my grandmother and Jamie's mother, my great aunt. And Mom turned up pregnant.

Gramps told me this and he told me that he and Jamie had a DNA test ran. He's definitely my half uncle , at the least . And he slept with Mom, until Granddad told him the whole deal. Then, Jamie tried to kill himself. When he pulled through, he took off for Alaska. Granddad said he never tried to tell Dad, because he knew me and him had issues. And he was afraid Mom would flip out. Apparently, she's found out somehow since we got stuck on that fucking island.

And now, I'm an even bigger freak than before. I'm in love with two people I don't deserve. One's a guy. My mom like to molest me when she drinks. My dad is dead and , oh yeah, he wasn't my dad. My mom's crazy half brother is my dad. And now, knowing my mom, she'll threaten to tell the hole world unless I sign the to million from the crash and the other two million from Dad's insurance and the trust over to her. As long as she gets her way, she could care less about me. Until she gets drunk and horny." The loathing and hatred on his face made Mel take a small, fearful breath at the same time it sent fingers of ice up and down Cody' s spine.

And through it all, no emotion as to be discerned in Eric's voice.

He shot up to his feet in an explosive movement. " I gotta piss." he announced to the room at large, walking out of the triangle shaped living area and going to the bathroom across the hallway. The heard the door close behind him with unnecessary force.

Mel moved over and sat beside Jackson, ho leaned forward and cupped his hands behind his head, putting his elbows on his knees as he digested the unsettling story. " Cody, how do we do this? How do we help him? I've never expected to be involved in anything like this. God, the Russell's were revolting. They were trash, degenerates. But this, My God, Eric's mom may be as bad as them." She cut herself off as she realized she as rambling.

Cody raised his head, putting a arm hand on the white knee of Mel's pants. " I don't know. God, my mom had problems, but at her worst, she wasn't anything like that woman. Man, I thin Eric may be right." he said, a look of concern on his face, his ice blue eye narrowing as he thought hard."

" Right about what Cody?" Mel asked, wincing as she moved her sore hand.

" Roslin may be planning on blackmailing him into turning his money over to her. And the trust fund. Money seems to be the main thing she live for. The hell with the fact that he son needs her right no more than he's ever needed her. And even there, she's actually the last person he can trust. Dammit, why can't our lives be easy." he stood up and spread his arms, turning abut . " We saved the world Mel! E saved everyone on this Earth and seven others and this is what we get? Pain, nothing more, nothing les. If it weren't for you and Eric, I'd be tempted to just give up. It's not fair that you lost your dad, I lost my mom and Eric' lost everything." he looked ready to attack someone or something.

Mel stood up and forced his arms down a she stood up to him. She pt his arms around her and embraced him. " Not you, you wouldn't. you don't know how to give up Cody Jackson. No, it's not fair, " she said as she put her head on his shoulder, " it's not. But we have to be there for one another. Especially now, when we're tempted to give up."

He leaned onto her, putting his face into her black hair and exhaled, " you're right. We can't give up. I we were going to, then we would have done it a long time ago. I'm just tired. Tied of having to fight for everything and I'm sick and tired of watching you and him have to do the same thing.'

A odd, faint noise came from the direction of the bathroom. They looked at one another. Silence.

" Do you think he fell in?" Mel said, her cheeks quirking in a repressed smile. Eric was notorious for long latrine/bathroom breaks.

" Is everything ok in there?" Jackson called out, hoping for one of Eric's usual garrulous replies. For any reply, to be honest. Eric's wooden countenance had unnerved him; it was so out of character for Eric.

Silence.

" Something's not right." Mel declared, releasing Cody and heading to the bathroom, Jackson on her heels. She reached for the door and, to no true surprise, it was locked. She banged on it hard. " Eric, open the door now!"

Silence.

" Mel, get back." Jackson said, choosing his course of action instantly. He pulled Mel back and then kicked the door twice, hard. The wood popped abgrily from the unexpected abuse. Then he rammed a shoulder into the cracked wood and forced the door open with a creak of ripping wood.. " Christ ! Mel, call 911! Now!" he commanded, sickened at the sight and smell of so much blood.

Eric lay on the floor as if asleep, blood flowing freely from gashes up and don his left arm.

Mel turned and ran as Jackson snagged a towel and desperately tried to staunch the flow of Eric's lifes blood.

Next: Roslin versus Nelson. And Jackson gets help from two unexpected sources.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Breaking Points Surpassed

Jackson, Melissa, Daley, Nathan, Lex and the assembled parents stood and sat in the small private waiting area at the hospital. Tina Wu had used her not inconsiderable influence to gain the use of the room for them. The privacy was welcome. Neither Cody nor Mel was in any condition to deal with any strangers just now. By God's own Grace, Melissa's Uncle Li was the psychiatrist on duty and he had enough background information on them for them to be open enough to give the exact detail that had led to the nearly successful suicide attempt.

It had been like a nightmare, waiting for the ambulance to arrive. Eric had already lost enough blood that Cody and Mel were unable to make head or tail of the few words he had mumbled. He seemed to be in a fantasy world and try as he might, Jackson couldn't work up the rage he wanted to feel at Eric's actions. Not after all Eric had been through in the less than four days back home.

W_e should have seen this coming. The signs were right in front of us and we didn't see them. And at least Mel had the valid excuse that she couldn't be around him 24/7 like I have . Eric's tougher than any of us gave him credit for being, but even he has a breaking point. A point here that all of the overconfidence and overcompensating with jokes and puns just wasn't enough. He played us all; he acted so normal we didn't realize how bad his mother had hurt him. And we should have known. I should have known. _Jackson got up from the chair he had been brooding in and resumed his slow pacing of the room, his dark thoughts visible to all who knew him.

Melissa Wu had dark thoughts in her head as well. She had rushed to change clothes after the ambulance had came; her white outfit had been covered in blood here she had helped Jackson try to slow the bleeding. Her owl shirt she had worn so often on the island and the blue short she had frequently wore with them were on her . She had been fine until she went to the restroom and had seen herself in the mirror. And realized that it was the exact same outfit she had worn when they had been captured, tortured , raped and had eventually begun falling in love with Eric and Jackson both and that was when the very real possibility of losing Eric had finally sank in. Daley and Gwen both had came rushing in, hearing her hysterical crying and it had taken them a half hour to get her to here she could face the others again .

_I don't want to lose him. Not now, and not like this. He's been through so much. I still haven't begun getting over losing Daddy, I can't lose Eric too. And if he dies, Cody may lose it too. He blames this on himself; it's plain from how he's acting. And the bad thing is, I blame us too. We should have known. Eric's never once been straightforward about his feelings, not unless he was pushed. And after the past few days, we didn't push. We were all two occupied with the other things to see just how bad, how much worse, he had it even than us. And now, it's coming back to haunt us._

The door to the small waiting area opened. A medium sized and built man, Oriental in appearance, with gold wire framed glasses over a kindly round face came in. His black hair was graying around the fringes and his lab coat had definitely seen better days, but he had a air of quiet dignity about him. Li Fang pulled the door too behind him , then turned, clearing his throat before addressing the group in a high, almost tenor voice.

" He barely made it. Five more minutes, one more cut, and he would not have. He's a very lucky young man, with more resilience than his relatively small frame would lead one to think. He'll bear those scars the rest of his life, but he doesn't seem to have inflicted any nerve damage on himself. That is not to say, " he removed his reading glasses, hanging them in his lab coat's pocket , "that he didn't inflict a great deal of damage. He has over seventy stitches on him. Those three slashes were the work of a person who was serious about harming himself. He has to stay for a minimum of forty eight hours. Both for mental and physical issues. He lost three units of blood, for starters. And , like all of you, the constant stress he was under, the repeated rapes and drug exposures and the more recent events have him in a state of complete exhaustion."

He walked over and guided an ashen Jackson to a chair with a firm, yet gentle hand. He waved Mel over as well, to the seat beside Jackson. " I know about the unusual relationship between the three of you. This is going to be a difficult time for the three of you. He needs stability. He is already mad at himself and realizes that the two of you are not pleased about this. But this isn't the time for anger and recriminations, self or otherwise." There as sternness in his voice as he made certain he caught their attention. " If you are allowed to see him tonight, it will only be for a few minutes. He needs to know you are here, but he needs rest more than anything right now. If I can get the e.r. head to agree, you to may go back there. Since technically Jackson is a legal adult, he can accompany you back there and be in accordance to the rules Melissa. But remember, five minute and then you have to leave. You may come back in the morning and see him again then. Understood?" he focused his gaze on them.

" I do, Uncle Li." Mel said in a small, scared voice.

" Yes sir, " Jackson said. He rose to his feet and offered an hand to the older man, who took it. " Thank you."

" It's my job Jackson." Fang said as he got up and quietly left the room, after shaking hands with the other adults.

Five minutes later, Tina Wu walked in. " Cody, Melissa, come th me and I'll take you back there for a few minutes."

They rose and walked out the door .

And were promptly assailed by a obviously drunk Roslin McGorrill.

" I hope you and that little Chink slut are happy now that you've made my son a pervert and a fruitcake He nearly died because the two of your asses got into his family affairs! If he dies, I'll make you wish you had died instead of him!" The ginger haired woman swayed on her stiletto hells, her shimmering red dress the same color as blood to Jackson's slitted eyes as he roared back at her.

" You goddamn bitch, you're the fucking pervert of the family. Closer kin deeper in seems to be the motto you live by! Sick whore, you're calling me and Mel perverts when you tried to get your own son drunk enough to fuck you?! And you tried to drive him crazy by telling him your on brother is his dad? Fuck you. I don't believe in hitting omen, but kicking a damn bitches ass, that I can do!" He stepped forwards, his left hand in a tight fist, only to be pulled by back Mel and Nathan. " NO! Let me go!" he protested as they tugged him back.

Roslin, never a true lady at the best of times, spat at him. And the spittle hit Mel instead. Who instantly went red. She advanced a step forward, ready to pick up where she had left off earlier that day, only to be stopped by her mother.

" I believe you've said enough here. I've already alerted security, now leave or go to jail. Now." her surgeon's voice of command had terrified a generation of nurses and aides, not to mention recalcitrant patients, but it had no effect on the intoxicated Roslin. She got nose to nose with the dark haired Wu, ho stood her ground unflinching.

" You damn coolie wench! I'll have you deported at the same time I whip your kid's ass! " She slapped Tina, leaving a red welt on her sharp olive complexioned face. It sounded like a gunshot in the hallway. No one noticed Nelson on his cell phone in the melee.

And then, Roslin received a fast lesson in how dangerous a woman with twenty years of training in the human body could be if forced to combat as Tina Wu lost her temper at last, in the face of the evil woman. She cupped her right hand and sent it smashing upwards into Roslins nose, then drive a knee into the other woman's stomach, before sending a excellently timed uppercut into her chin. Roslin lay on the floor, barely conscious, with a bloody broken nose.

" That was for my daughter and for what you did to the young men she loves. Both of them, but especially for Eric. And we'll be filing assault charges in the morning."

Nelson came striding up as hospital security belatedly arrived, huffing and puffing, the older of the two mumbling something about the high price of Depends as he wheezed up and grabbed at Roslins arms as she struggled to her feet. " If I hadn't heard you with my own ears, I wouldn't have believed it possible for you to be even stupider than I thought you were. Why are you even here? There's a restraining order in Youth Court on you. You're not supposed to be in contact with Eric. Not even by phone. And no, I find out you assaulted him earlier today and you just assaulted Dr. Wu here, threatened Jackson and attempted to assault Melissa. "

" Fuck you! I don't answer to you, you pig!" she said, her face a crimson mask now. Tina had done a really good job of breaking the harridan's nose, Nelson thought to himself before smiling at her.

" And now we can add verbal assault to the others. You're under arrest Roslin. For violating a restraining order, violating the conditions of your bond, for assault, battery, verbal assault, public intoxication, and by the way, if your Porsche is in the parking lot, we'll be adding DUI to the list. Want to hear about your rights?" he asked in a tone of mock solicitude as he had the security guards turn her around so he could handcuff her.

" You goddamn smartass. I have friends in high places! I'll have your badge for this. And I have forgotten you two either, " she ranted, turning a venomous glare at Cody and Mel as the guards helped Nelson pull her down the hall. " Your so called love nearly killed him! You'll pay, just like he will for choosing you over me!" And then, mercifully, one of the guards "accidentally" pushed her head into the wall as Nelson somehow went temporarily blind for three seconds. And then they were gone.

A gasp behind them took them all by surprise. They turned and Eric was there, holding his arm., barefoot, in a hospital gown. Blood dripped from here he had pulled his IV out. He was wide eyed, pale as a ghost and sank to the floor after uttering five words as he looked straight at Mel and Cody.

" Please don't leave me now."

They dove together to his side even as Tina Wu called out for help.

And Jackson never saw as an enormous man walked quietly up the hallway after them. He stood there silently as three nurses rushed up they were joined by a c.n.a. with a gurney. It was not Jackson who finally noticed him there. It was Lex, who knew in an instant who the man had to be , with the cross on his neck and the Samoan tattoos on his face and neck. He walked up to him and held a tiny hand out.

" Hi, I'm Lex. You must be Big J. It's good to meet you. Your brother, Little J saved my life."

The huge man took the hand with a smile and a chuckle that sounded like it came from a cave, " Well, it's good to meet you Lex. And to hear my brother did something good for a change. " The smile faded slightly as he looked at where Jackson and Mel ere embraced, both in tears. " Well, looks like my old student needs help again. I better get to work."

And then he sank to his knees and did so, saying a prayer , there in the middle of a hospital hallway at one in the morning , for a young man he knew well and for another he knew not at all.

When he finished, a familiar hand was there to help him up.

"Hey there boy. I missed you." Big J said as he wrapped Jackson into a tremendous bear hug."

Jackson's eyes were moist as he hugged his mentor back, " I'm glad you're here. I need your help. Again."

The rest stood back respectfully as the two friends had their reunion at last.

_**Author's Note: People, the method Eric used is the same one Kevan, the young man in Jackson's Other Lives used, earlier this year. I nearly lost my best friend, my brother in fact if not in blood, because he was depressed. We had simply assumed he was dealing with things when he was just going trough the motions If you have thoughts about hurting yourself, please tell someone. If you have a friend and they seems depressed or withdrawn, reach out. You never know what is in someone's mind unless you try to communicate with them.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Reasons to Live, Reasons to Lie**

**It took over an hour for the hospital staff to get Eric calmed down and stable enough for Jackson and Melissa to finally, seven hours after the fact, be allowed in to see him. He had , fortunately, not made his injuries worse when he had fallen, nor given himself any new ones. And the jolt of Valium they had given him finally had him settled enough for Li Fang to be willing to approve a ten minute visit, in light of the horrific scene with Roslin. **

" **Go in and be reassuring , but don't coddle him. He has to face the reality of what he has done, of what he very nearly succeeded in doing," Fang had told them in a no nonsense way. Then, he had reached out and briefly squeezed Mel's hand gently before opening the door to the small, dimly lit room. Eric lay there, his longish hair limp from his ordeal, his narrow face still and unnaturally pale in the faint light. He was hooked up to a half dozen different monitors. His chest rose and fell shallowly as they went over to him, Melissa to the right, Cody to the left.**

**They stood there in silence for a time, both content for the moment that he was simply alive. Then, Eric moaned softly, a look of pain crossing his face. His chest rose as he whimpered from the pain, his hazel eyes opening as he fought it back. He fell back still, then reopened his eyes as he became aware of their presence. He worked his mouth for a fee seconds before he as able to rap anything out.**

" **Hey." as all he managed to get out, but it as more than enough.**

**Mel leaned over and kissed his cheek delicately, as if she were afraid anything more forceful would harm him. " Hey yourself, " she said, fighting back tears at how tired and wounded even his voice seemed. " You've had us all scared." she said in gentle reproof. She reached down and stroked his hair a few times as Jackson cleared his throat and spoke.**

" **What are we going to do with you ?"he said, shaking his head as he looked down on the younger man, a ghost of a smile taking the worst of the sting from his words. " You just don't get it. We're not abandoning you. Not ever. No matter who you are, what your mom does or how many bad things happen, we'll always be there. But you gotta start telling us what's in your head. We can't guess. Ok?" he asked, making certain Eric was listening to him and comprehending. He met Cody's gaze steadily, but there as still fear in his eyes.**

_**Dammit, he's expecting us to come down on him like a ton of rocks, and part of me wants to so bad it hurts. He scared the fucking hell outta me and he managed to disappoint me too. But if I do, he'll never trust me the same way again. Being in love with him ad Mel may have it's good side, but it has liabilities too. I never realized just how hard it is for him to trust, thanks to his warped family. And if he thinks we've lost faith in him, he'll do it all over again. Only he'll make sure no one stops him the next time. **_**Jackson was at a loss for the magic words, for there were none. But all at once, the memories of everything they had been through, of all the good and bad times seemed to blur and fade.**

**There was only the here and now. And despite the lack of faith Eric had shown and the damage and pain it and his actions had caused, the love was still there. He stopped talking and thinking and leaned over to kiss the left cheek of Eric , his right had touching the right side of the bed rail, here Mel closed her hand over his as he did so. Mel held his hand even as her other one went to Eric as she leaned into the embrace as well.**

**Eric's chest shook as the emotions swept through him. " I'm sorry. All I could think of was that I was a freak. That thanks to my mom, everyone will know it and they'll never let me live it down. And that when they find out what happened to us and what we've been doing, they'll hurt us. Or separate us. And I'm not strong enough to go it alone. And I'd have to." **

" **No. Never. Not as long as I'm alive. You'll never be alone. You have to stop trying to drive us away." Jackson sore as he stood up, Eric's hand still clenched in his, a fierce look of determination on his face.**

" **That goes for me too. " Mel added as she held onto his other hand, mindful of the IV in it. " Baby, it'll all come out. We know that. we'll deal with it together, like we've been doing. But we're together now, understand? . Always." And she had a look of determination on her face as well, one that seemed to match and compliment the one on Jackson's, across the small bed . **

" **Even after what I did?" Eric asked, in an almost child like voice, disbelief still on his face. But hope was now there as well. And need. " Even after I nearly killed myself and I hurt you two that bad?"**

" **Yes."**

" **Always. No matter what. No matter how stupid you act, on occasion. Frequent occasions." Jackson was smiling as he said it. Then he touched Eric's cheek ith a graceful gesture as Mel did the same .  
**

**They stayed the hole allotted time. Outside the door and around the corner, Tina Wu and LI Fang stood vigil over the three young adults. Li slowly put an arm around Tina, who resisted for a moment, then flowed into the embrace. Her right hand was bandaged. She had cut herself on Roslin's sharp teeth when she had punched her in the mouth.**

" **I cannot lie anymore to her. Not when one of her loves is being hurt in this manner by that foul woman, his own wretched mother, " Tina said, a look of fear and determination on her on attractive face as she looked into the beloved face of her closest friend, who had once been so much more. " Even if she hates me for a time, I can't lie to her, Li. We have to tell her the truth ."**

**Fang looked down at his oldest friend. He tensed for a moment, ready to protest from almost eighteen years of habit, then relaxed slightly and spoke with trepidation plain in his cultured voice. " You're right. It's time and past. I merely hope that your daughter can forgive us and can understand why she was led to believe that Lao was her father when I am. You said for years our past would return to haunt us one day." He looked into the ebon eyes of Tina as he pulled back, holding her strong shoulders in his hands as he faced her. " It seems the Tina Wu Prophecies are coming to pass at last." They shared a wisp of a smile as the hoary old name Lao had given Tina's vision of the future as said aloud for the firs time in fifteen years.**

**They returned to their vigil over the almost, but not quite, broken young man in the small e.r. room. Both were ever so slightly envious of the enormous love Cody and Mel obviously felt for him , and there was a trace of ae at the sheer power of it as well. They went into the room side by side.**

**Next: Find out what the Marins and McHugh's were ding earlier. And Jackson comes face to face with the man who stabbed Big J.**

**Author Here: Hey, Johnny Pacar has joined Holyood Knights, agroup that helps raise funds for HIgh Scools here and abroad. They also provide support for out troops overseas. He's going to Italy for a week withthe USO Mediterraean group. Check out for info or johnny's Myspace page. It's good to see him giving his time back, now that he seems about to finally break onto the A list.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Facing the Consequences

Daley and Melissa were walking in the corridor near the intensive care unit, on their way to join Daley's parents. It was well past one a.m. now, and Tina Wu had given her permission to stay the rest of the night with the Marin's. Jackson had adamantly refused to either leave or to let Melissa stay.

" You're out on your feet Mel, " he had said in a gruff tone as she lay her head on his shoulder, just outside the door of Eric's room. " And tomorrow, hopefully, he'll want company and if I can't be there fresh, then you need to be. Please don't argue with me," he had pleaded in a exhausted voice. And she had reluctantly agreed to leave. She had been surprised when Daley had walked up to her as she reentered the waiting area and had pulled her right back out of it.

" Mel, I need a huge favor from you. I feel bad asking at a time like this, but can you stay the night at our house? I really need to talk to someone , plus, it'll tone the drama back some there if a bystander is there." She ran a hand through her auburn tresses with a nervous gesture. " Me, Octavia an Gwen nearly had a three way brawl in the McHugh's living room and there'll be hell to pay when I get home over it. Unless you're there. Then, they'll back off until Nathan and I can do some damage control. Please?" She looked uncomfortable asking a favor of her friend, in light of what as going on in Mel's on life, but not uncomfortable enough to relent.

Mel looked into Daley's bright, aquamarine eyes. There was no deceit there, no sign of being manipulated for her own good. Just fear and the need for a friendly countenance. " Fine, " she exhaled , "I'll go." Honest forced her to ad, " I really didn't want to go home by myself anyhow." The taller red head wrapped her arms around her in a grateful embrace.

" Oh, you don't know how much I appreciate this Mel. And I'm sorry to have to beg a favor with Eric hurt like this. How is he doing?" she asked, suddenly abashed. " I'm sorry Mel, " she said, instantly contrite, " That should have been my first question." She hugged Mel again as the doe eye Amerasian answered her shoulders slumping in a depressed way.

" Not great. Not horrible, exactly, " she quirked her red lips in what the extremely charitable might have called a smile, "but not great. All we've went through, combined with the ay his mom has acted, plus his idiotic trying to "not bother" and Jackson because of his mom and my dad dying, it really did a number on him. I think, " she suddenly had to fight for breath and calm, fresh tears threatening to fall, "I think he really expected to die Daley. And I don't know if he can figure out how to live again, not while Roslin keeps attacking him." She leaned back against the door, her old island clothes seeming so out of place and so right at the same time.

" From what Nelson said, she'll pretty much have to stay in jail until Monday , at least. That gives you three a weekend without having to deal with her doing anything else." Daley pointed out as she smoothed her denim skirt down with a twitchy hand. She had a bright red and white blouse on over it and her hair was in a ponytail. Nathan had dubbed it " Redneck Revival" earlier. And that was about the only moment of levity they had shared before the inquisition had began.

Both girls jolted upright, startled, as the waiting room door opened up swiftly. A visibly mad Nathan McHugh stomped out, his green silk shirt shimmering under the florescent lights as he turned back, shooting daggers at his mother as she walked out, an irritated look on her own striking face.

" Young man, if you ever speak to me in that insolent manner again, you'll be grounded until you're eighteen, baby or no baby!" she snapped at Nathan, who looked defiantly at his tall, equally angry mother. " We're going home now! Now , say good night to Melissa and goodbye to Daley, then meet me in the car in five minutes. And I mean five minutes Nathaniel. Good night girls, Mel, you, Eric and Cody will be in my prayers tonight." And without a backwards glance, Octavia McHugh, dressed in a pain black jumpsuit, walked down the hall .

Mel looked astounded. She turned her head back and forth between Daley and Nathan several times before any words would come out. " What the hell was that about?! I've never hear your mom even raise her voice before, much less dress you down in public; she always let Nelson handle the discipline." She gave an expectant look at Nathan, who fought down anger and forced his words out, seeming to bite each one off .

" They won't agree to let us get married until after the baby is born, ' he said with a disgusted look on his usually chipper face. My dad and Gabe don't have any real problems, provided we wait at least three months, to show we're serious about the relationship. That's not good enough for Gwen and my mother. Gwen wants us to wait at least six months. Which is better than what my mom wants, which is to wait a year. A year!' he repeated in a tone loaded righteous vitriol. " After all we've been through, she still ants to treat me like a damn baby," he complained bitterly. His head turned as the door to the waiting room opened yet again . Nelson McHugh walked out. He was in a black jumpsuit that matched his wife's . It also matched the mood he seemed to be in.

" Let's get moving son. You know as well as I do your mom won't calm down until daylight, at the earliest. We may as well go home and get it over with." He looked out on his feet as well. He as normally almost as hyper as Nathan; the energy that distinguished him seemed in abeyance now. His face looked drawn, his movements, slow and somehow heavy. But despite his obvious fatigue, he still alked over and huggd first Mel, then Daley. He kept his hands on her shoulders as he looked don at her face and spoke gently to her.

" Daley, believe it or not, 'Tavia does like you. It's just the situation. It's hard enough knowing Nathan was raped and tortured. Finding out he's been sexually active and didn't even use protection too, that was just the straw that broke the camel's back. It's not fair of my wife to take it out on you. But it _is _human. We'll try to talk again in a couple of days, after everyone's had a chance to cool down." He gave her a tired smile, then turned back to Melissa.

" Mel, you three are in our prayers, always. I'll do everything I can to make sure Roslin stays the hell away from Eric. You and Jackson ill have to do the rest though. I think you're up to it," he said, reaching out to touch Mel's hand. " Eric may not realize it right now, but he's got a hole lot more love in his life than he thinks he does. We had better get moving, before your mom has to come back in, " he said, jerking his head at Nathan, who had been holding onto Daley as his dad talked to Melissa. He turned and began walking slowly off, clearly giving Nathan a precious few seconds more with the mother to be of his child.

" I love you so much Day; we'll be together, I swear." he said, in a slightly over the top tone of voice that succeeded in bringing a smile to Daley's face.

" You ham, quit making fun of my romance novels and just kiss me."

And that was just what he did.

Five hours later.

" I'll fucking kill you if you ever touch either of them again!" Jackson roared as he bolted upright , red faced in fury…

To trip and fall over his discarded shoes and nearly go head first onto the table in the waiting room, until a pair of huge, powerful hands caught him by the waist and hauled him to his feet as if his 165 pounds was nothing. He fought to get his emotions under control as Big J steadied his body.

" All right there Jackson?" he asked, basso profundo voice laced with compassion as he looked on his favorite acolyte." You look like you ere read to kill someone. Who were you dreaming about that can get that kinda mad outta you?" he inquired, sitting his 350 pound frame back don on the loveseat next to the chair Jackson had jumped out of . Dressed I a black shirt, black pant, and with a silver cross on a matching chain around his massive throat, for once, Big J actually looked like the preacher he was.

Jackson sat back don, rubbing his face with his hands I an effort to ake himself up. " I was dreaming about Robert Russell, the pilot. In the dream, he had me tied up and was raping Eric while he was using one of his shock collars on Mel." He looked embarrassed, having to reveal a dream like that to Big J.

Who promptly managed to reassure Jackson at the same time he destroyed one of Jackson's core beliefs forevermore. " Jackson, don't be embarrassed to talk about hat happened to you, or about the fact that you love a man and a woman. I've know you were bisexual for almost as long as I've known you." He nodded in confirmation as Jackson's jaw dropped in shock.

" How the hell did you know that ?!" Jackson demanded in stunned surprise." I never told a living soul that , not until I made the decision to commit to Eric and Mel in Russell's dungeon!"

" I told him Cody, " came a voice from the doorway behind Jackson as a very familiar face entered the room. A twenty year old Samoan, smaller than Big J, but still at least fifty pounds heavier and two inches taller than Jackson walked into the room. And when he did, the rage Jackson's dream had caused was replaced by a white hot blade of hatred as he instantly recognized Moe. The young man who had stabbed Big J, who had been trying to keep Moe from doing that to Jackson. Jackson never thought twice; he flung himself at the larger young man, his fist striking him in his hated face twice before Big J grabbed each in an arm and flung them apart.

" No Cody! That's not the way I taught you! Calm down, son. Calm down." the preacher said, a soothing tone in his voice now.

Jackson backed up a step, but his anger couldn't be quenched that easily. " What the fucking hell is he doing here?! He tried to kill me and he damn near killed you. I almost went down on a 187 because of this piece of shit!"

Jackson protested. " Why is he here? And how the hell did you know I was bisexual; I wouldn't touch you for anything. Ever." He stood there, obviously ready to pick up where he left off, his entire body tense as a spring.

Moe stood there, wiping blood from his split lip. " Damn, I forgot how fast you could move Jackson. Man, you hit like a guy my size. " He sat in a chair. Jackson noted with distant satisfaction the extent of the damage, the way the blood had dripped onto the dark blue pullover Moe had on. "Jackson, you may not believe it, but about a month after you disappeared, I turned myself in after something happened."

" You turned yourself in? You, the guy who always swore he'd die before he went to the slammer?" Jackson was skeptical, to say the least."

Moe looked at Big J. " I told you he wouldn't believe me preacher man. He wouldn't believe me if I said water as wet."

" Jackson, there's no easy way to say it." Moe said, looking at Jackson with a strange, sad face. " Elvis is dead, but before he died,, he told me he had more or less blackmailed you into having sex with him. Hell, he even made a video out of it. He showed it to me, before he died. He asked me to give it to you and to say he was sorry. Then, he killed himself."

Jackson slumped don on the chair, too stunned for thought for a moment. Then, he looked at the man who had tried to kill him, who had nearly killed Big J, and who now informed him that the first person he had ever had sex with had apparently been planning on blackmailing him, before killing himself. There was only one possible thing to say.

" Tell me the whole story."

And Moe did.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: People, I'm sorry I've been so bad about updating for the past week. I simply tried to do too much and it resulted in it all getting mired. Plus the rather horrendous ordeal with a troll here yesterday kinda killed the writing urge. Didn't keep me from posting another chapter in let's Destroy Fan Fiction. Quite the opposite, there.

Hope this helps.

Chapter Twelve

Jackson's Other Life

" Go on then, tell me what happened," Jackson said, demanded rather, even if it as in a fairly moderate tone as he looked at the hated face of Moe.

Who looked over at the huge form of Big J, who propped his large left arm on the chair arm, set his head on it and sighed. " Go on Moe. Tell him how it all went down." He pointed a finger in warning at Jackson, " You , you keep your temper under control until he's through speaking Cody. I'm getting just a little too old to be breaking up fights between you hard heads." He settled his bulk into a halfway comfortable position as Moe leaned back in his chair and began to speak in his own bass voice.

" I guess it was two , maybe three days after you skipped town on your trip. Man, that probation office you had, Rosevelt, Rosenthal, what ever, he was after you like stink on shit. He made it hell for everyone that ever ran with you. Me, Elvis, Carlos, all of us got pulled in for questioning about you. Hell, those fools even thought we might be hiding you out!" He had a sardonic grin on his face at that. " They had it all wrong and I told 'em so. I told them I'd turn your white ass in myself if I saw you, after you stabbed the preacher man here." He jerked a big thumb at Big J, who as sitting there impassively.

Moe went on speaking: " Anyhow, Elvis came to my crib late that night. I mean really late, like to, maybe three in the morning. And he was drunk, maybe fucked up too, thinking back on it. He was mad and sad too. He said he heard your plane had gone missing, both of them. And you gotta remember, the day you people disappeared as the day the monster hit NYC. Shit, the hole world seemed to be going crazy. But Elvis, he started talking about how he shouldn't have gtme and you to fight. About how Big J didn't deserve to get hurt like than, 'cause he was a good man, a preacher. And about how he had helped Elvis's family out a couple of times when they were outta food and money, after his pop died." He cracked knuckles on his large hands as he paused for a moment, obviously unsure of ho what he had to say would be taken.

I told him he was acting like a punk, being a little scared bitch. I slapped him around a couple of times. I told him I'd kill him if he even thought about snitchin' on me." He looked acutely uncomfortable now, squirming in the uncomfortable tan chair. " And then, Elvis starting hollering and even cryin' , saying he helped send you off to die. That he tried to get me to hurt you because he knew you could beat his ass in a fair fight or a knife fight either. Hell, he was even telling the truth; you always were more dangerous than he was, you just didn't have his mean streak." He looked squarely at Jackson for the first time.

" He was wrong there, " Jackson said, steel in his voice and ice in his eyes. " he just never got to see how far I could go if I had to. What the fucking coward did know was that I was tryin' to get out of the gang and stay out, so I could see my mom sooner. And then, he set me up." The muscles in his jaws were visibly tensing from the strain of holding his emotions in check. " Keep talking." he said in a flat , emotionless voice.

Moe swallowed , then resumed once again. " I kept askin' him: what's the problem? You knew Jackson was gonna either get hurt by me, sent to juvie by the popo or maybe even go down for a 187 if Big J died. Why was he trippin"? And he finally sat down and told me what had went on between the to of you six months earlier. And I swear to God Jackson, if I had known Elvis was pulling that stupid ass shit on you, I'd have helped _you _beat _him _down. I've done a whole lotta things, but I don't hold with blackmailing someone into nothing, much less sex."

" He told me how it had started. That you two were at your moms. How you two were watching a porno he'd stole from his uncle. And how you both hit some weed and E. That one thing led to another and you and him admitted you were"curious" about what it'd be like with a dude. And that you two fools decided to try it." There wasn't the disgust Jackson would have expected in Moe's voice, only sadness, and what might possibly have been regret. For Moe was telling the truth. Jackson's thoughts went back in time almost a year as he looked at the red hospital carpet under his feet.

He and Elvis had indeed tried it. Two times, of his own will. And then, when Jackson had been beginning to start to feel like their friendship was suffering from it and had tried to stop it, Elvis had informed him that he had made several short videos from his cell. And he'd be glad to place them on every 'tube site on Earth if Jackson didn't keep him happy.

It had taken three weeks of doing whatever Elvis felt like doing before Jackson had finally came to his senses. He'd trumped Elvis's threat with his own. He'd told him point blank that he would kill him if he ever threatened to reveal his sexuality again. And he'd proceeded to fling the slightly smaller Elvis into a wall and had pulled out a razor keen knife, nicking Elvis's throat with it. To this day, he'd told no one about the ordeal, not even Mel or Eric.

He'd tried to put it behind him. He had still spoken to Elvis and Carlos, when he had to.. He'd begun trying to distance himself from the Chavez group though. In some ways, his mother being sent to rehab had helped. At least when he was sent to Hartwell and to live at Elaine Burkhalter's, the distance had helped greatly.

He forced his mind back to the here and now. " Moe, cut to the chase, what happened?"

" He gave me a cruiser drive. He said it had it all on it and he wanted me to give to to you. He said you'd be able to figure the password out, because it was a word nobody could spell but you. And then, he left. And the next day, they found him dead of an o.d. Ice." Moe had a shudder of revulsion that was probably not feigned cross his Samoan feature, his tan , broad face in a grimace. Ice was probably the bane of the entire Pacific Islander culture. Cheap, easy to make and highly addictive, it had ruined many of their lives.

" After I found out , I heard how Big J was better and that he refused to id whoever stabbed him, other than telling everyone he was trying to defend you, not defend himself from you, like that asshole p,o, of yours thought. That fucker is just stupid, " he said, shaking his head at the awesome density of Dan Rosenthal, who was definitely not one of Jackson's fans.

Big J coughed and broke in. " I can tell the rest Moe."

Moe had a look of relief on his face at that. He was far better known for fighting and thieving than talking. He quit moving quite as restlessly and focused his attention on the scene in front of him.

Big J's voice sounded as though it as coming from an oak barrel as if rumbled in the small waiting area, his on subtle trace of a Samoan accent still there even after 2 years in LA. " Moe showed up at the gate to the Church", he was referring the somewhat odd combination church and garage he manage to keep running, " and I was surprised. Stunned even. He as the last person I ever expected to show their face. To be honest, my first thoughts weren't too charitable." He had a rueful smile on his face as Me chuckled softly.

" Preacher shouldn't call people "murdering , backstabbing son of bitches," he said with his lips quirking.

Jackson said nothing. _That show's how pissed he was. I've seen him have a three inch screw go through his hand without him even saying "darn". If he said that, he was ready to hurt someone. Bad._

" Once we told each other what we thought, I asked him what he wanted. He threw this at me." Big J reached into his shirt pocket and withdrew a small USB device. It was the cruiser in question. He flipped it over to Cody, who caught it out of the air. "Then he told me what was on it." He sat up and put a hand on Jackson's shoulder as Jackson looked down at the fatal device. Son, you should have came to me with this a long time ago. I would not have judged you. And I though you knew me better than that." He had a sad look on his middle age face, a suspicious moisture in the corner of one eye as he looked on one of his favorite all time students. " But, let that pass. You had your on reasons, you on path to take."

" Moe didn't have to carry out this request of Elvis's . But he did. And, " he emphasized, after we talked, he offered to turn himself in. I wouldn't let him. Now that I have a hold over him, I'm gonna try to rehabilitate his tail. I already got him off the alcohol and the weed. And he hasn't had a run in with the law in almost four months now." Big j looked at Jackson, ho seemed incapable of speech at the moment, pacing the damning cruiser in his pocket.

Big J stood up and motioned to the two of them to rise as he spoke from the heart to them, his emotions making his voice quiver:

" I want you two to put the past behind you. I was hurt; I got better. Poor Elvis was deeply troubled Cody. He was gay, but couldn't face it, so he took it out on you. All the hate he felt for himself for being weak, he directed at you. But don't remember all that. Remember this, the last good thing he did before making the last mistake of his tragic life was to try to help you, to atone for what he did. We all have made mistake. To paraphrase the good book, we have all failed to be worthy. But that doesn't mean we stop. In don't expect you two to ever be good friends, but you can at least not hate each other. Will you try?"

The to young men looked at each other. There was still no liking there, but there s a trace of respect now.

" I'm willing." was Jackson's reply.

" I can try, but you know me, I'm liable t backslide if you keep expecting more and more good outta me Big J," Moe warned mockingly.

" Fine. But we all three need to do something now. Jackson has someone he loves in there, fighting to live after doing exactly what Elvis succeeded in. He needs prayer. So do each of you. So, let us prayer together."

He guided each of them down with a hand on their shoulders and the three unlikely companions bed their heads and prayed together, for the ones here and the one gone from them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Another Day, Another Struggle**

" **Time to get up girls. You have a long day today. Come on Daley, Mel, wake up!" Gwen Marin said from the doorway of Daley's bedroom. She rapped the door several times with her knuckles, then walked off. They could hear here on the other end of the hallway, telling Lex, "Wake up Lex! My God, how did all these candy rappers get on the ceiling?!" she said in amazed disgust.**

" **Sounds like Porky's at it again. I honestly think he's developing an eating disorder; it's all he's done since we got back home, " Daley said, amused, as she sat up in the enormous queen sized bed, stretching her arms and yawning. She looked across the room, where Mel was sitting up on the overstuffed couch in the corner, by the window. She looked rested, but anxious.**

" **How'd you sleep Mel?" Daley asked as she slid out of the bed, her brilliant green and gold night shirt an assault on sleepy eyes. She grunted as her feet hit the cold hardwood floor. The Marin's had no carpeting in their household; it had been one of Daley and her late mother's first "save the environment " decisions. And it occasional caused some problems. Especially when Gen seemed to be burning up all the time and kept the central air at a freezing 66 degrees. It was like stepping onto a chunk of ice, especially after jumping out of bed!**

**Mel gave her a knoing laugh, " I'm glad you have Lex bring me the afgan off of your dad's couch. I'd have frozen without it. Man, " her eyes ere wide, " you weren't joking about her hot flashes. But," she had a hopeful expression on her heart shaped face, "at least she seems to be in a better mood than she was earlier this morning."**

" **That's what I was counting on." Daley said as she briskly brushed her red mane in the mirror, " Gwen's always been a morning person, good thing too, 'cause me and Dad are both grouches we wake up and it take Lex a half hour before he can even go downstairs without risking his life, he's so fuzzy headed when he gets up."**

" **Yeah, I remember you had to keep him from walking into the jungle a couple of times when he first woke up, " Mel replied, making up her nest on the old russet colored couch. She paused for a few seconds, to look out upon the clear, sunlight day. There were only a handful of clouds, the morning smog as long gone. Even the birds were singing happily. **_**That means demons from Hell, aliens and mass murderers are all probably waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs, the way our luck goes, **_**she though. Then she surprised herself with a weak, but genuine laugh at her own morbid streak.**

**Seconds later, both young omen were chuckling after Mel told her thought to Daley.**

" **You left out Bigfoot, vampires and flesh eating leeches in your list too." Daley said, her dimples showing as she grinned at Mel, who was rapidly dressing as Daley surrendered the space by the mirror to her. She had put on a white shirt, with a smart looking velvet green vest . Her black slacks and shoes went well with the ensemble. Her hair was back into it's ponytail. She couldn't have looked les like a pregnant teenager.**

" **Oh, I better not forget the flesh eating leeches, they might get mad and sent their cousins, the , what was it Eric called them, oh, yeah, the helisquitoes after us." They traded looks of glee at the mention of Eric's name for the island mosquitoes, which were so big, they sounded more like helicopters. " Well, how do I look?" she asked, stepping back so Daley could see her. They had stopped early this morning so Mel could grab some clothes. She spun slowly around so Daley could see her.**

**She had decided to dress semi formal for their first visit to Li Fang in his official capacity as their psychiatrist. She had on an emerald green dress with yellow flat shoes. Her own black hair was pulled back into a ponytail as ell, a small green ribbon holding it in place. A cheerfully bright yellow sash like belt was around her petite middle. Despite the lingering rings around her eyes from too little sleep for days at a stretch, she looked more like Mel than she had since their return. Daley whistled in appreciation.**

" **Wow Mel, Cody and Eric are so lucky to have someone as gorgeous as you. You look fantastic." Daley said earnestly. " What about me?" she inquired with a gesture at herself.**

" **Oh, I don't know, Mel said, her left cheek twitching as she responded, " You might be able t get a job at Wendy's dressed like that. In a lower class part of town, of course, " she said pretentiously. Then spoiled the effect with a giggle as Daley made a rude gesture in her direction. " Hey, that's not nice, besides, behind every bird…"**

" **Is a big pile of crap. Ha ha, Wu. You're in a decent mood , I see. Gwen must have slipped you some razor soup before we went to bed." Daley smiled, then walked over to the doorway, " Well, I guess I better get this over with. Give me fifteen minutes for the inevitable parental dressing down for calling Olivia a heartless cow, then you can come down and rescue me before we go and meet up with Nate and Jackson. Deal?" she asked, looking back at Mel.**

" **Deal. Hey, " a sudden thought hit her, she had heard n sign of life from Lex yet, " want me to go see if Lex is moving yet? He's supposed to go too, isn't he?" she asked uncertainly. It was hard to remember the details anymore, so much kept happening. **

**Daley nodded as she went into the hallway. " Yeah, he's going. He didn't want to, but he's going. Yeah, if he gives you any lip, toss some candy rappers in front of his nose. If that doesn't get the walking stomach up, then call 911!" she tittered as she waved and then went down the stairs.**

**An hour later, the three of them were in the Pathfinder, heading back towards the hospital. Li's office as in the tower almost directly across from the ICU here Eric was. As they neared the turnoff, Daley killed the radio and looked into the rearview mirror, here a sullen Lex Marin sent a look at her that should , by right, have sent her up in a ball of fire.**

**Daley was fed up with it: " Those go to hell looks aren't gonna make me fall over dead, Alexander, " she said, wrinkling her nose at his reflection as he gritted his teeth. He hated being called by his full first name with a passion. " If it takes you spending sometime with Winnie to smooth things over for me and Nathan, then that's what it takes. Dad and Gwen both agreed. Part of the problem is our families really don't know each other that well. So, get used to spending time with her Lex. She's not that bad, " she said in a consoling voice.**

" **SHE asked me out on a date that other night. Twice! And Mom, Gabe and Nelson thought it was cute. I don't want to date her; all she wants to do is talk about three things: the stinking Jonas Brothers, that hillbilly Miley Cyrus and what kind of wedding me and her should have ! She's crazy!" He hunkered down in the seat and turned an irritated look out of the window. " Maybe they should be sending her to the psychiatrist instead of me."**

**As they pulled into the queue, Daley turned her head and spoke directly to Lex, this time, there as no sisterly joviality in it, it as a deep concern. " Lex, don't. You know you need to do this as bad, in some ways worse than any of us. You barely sleep. You live on candy. You drink colas and coffee all the time to stay awake. And when you do sleep, you wake up in cold seats or wet the bed or both."**

" **Daley! Yoy swore you'd never tell that!" the ten year old shouted in instant fury, sending a look of mingled anger and fear at Mel. " You swore!"**

**Mel reassured him instantly." Lex, I swear, I'll never tell. And if anyone ever asks, I'll lie, I promise." She turned in the seat and reached out , patting one f the harshly breathing, scared young boy's knees in a hopefully reassuring fashion.**

**He asked , in a hoarse whisper, " Not even Jackson? I don't even want him to know. He' d either be disgusted or feel like he was partly to blame. Please Mel, Daley." He looked as if he would cry if they didn't agree. **

" **I told you, I will never betray your trust like that Lex. " Mel said, in a formal way. **_**And part of it I because I think you're right. Cody **_**would find**_ a way to blame himself. That's a issue he's going to have to face; he has to quit blaming himself for his mistakes and for the things he had not control over. Daley has some of the same problem too, _Mel thought to herself as they pulled into a parking spot.

They got out, but Daley suddenly stopped, turned around and went to a knee, hugging her step brother. She released him swiftly, then spoke to him as an adult. "Lex, you have to try to be honest with the doctor, or it will all be a waste of time. I know you're embarrassed about what's going on with you. The , uh, bed and all. But you're so withdrawn. All you've done is eat and sleep since we got home and that's not like you. I'm worried about you; you went through just as much as we did. And whether you realize it or not, you were abused, like us, without even being touched. I want you to talk with the doctor about that too. And I don't want you feeling somehow like you let us down, because that's one thing you never did.. Promise you'll try?" she said, almost pleading there in the parking lot with the boy.

Lex looked up at her, a sad, but strong expression on his face, his black eyes seeming oddly serene. " I'll do it Day. I know I have to. You're right, I've changed, and I don't like it. I need help. I, I'm just afraid. And I don't want to wind up like Eric, that tired , hurt and scared. And I think I might, if I don't talk." The defeated look on his face nearly brought both young women to tears as he finally expressed just how frightened and depressed he was.

Mel went to a knee and held her small friends arms, " Lex, no. Eric went through the same sort of pain we all did, even you, on that trip. But he's being attacked by the last person who should ever have attacked him, his own mother. I don't know if even me and Jackson turning on him could have hurt him so bad. He's lost his way, but at least he can admit it now. He's having to remember how to live. You're not at that point yet. And we don't intend on letting it get that bad for you." She hugged him as Daley spoke.

" She's right. You're the reason we're all still here. And we may not have been able to help Eric in time to keep him from hurting himself, but we're not about to let you slip away too. You're my brother, my brave little brother and I'm planning on having you there at my side when I marry Nathan and hen my baby is born." Daley helped Mel up, then went to a knee again herself.

" I need you. We all need you. And Nathan and I want you there for our baby too. He or she will be lucky to have a uncle like you. And I can't think of anyone I'd rather have backing me and Nathan up than you, when it comes to this baby. Because I know you'd never let it down. Now, let's get out of this parking garage and go find Cody and Nathan, before they decide we got lost. And you know when someone in this outfit gets lost, they tend to get really lost!" she managed a grin for him. After a moment, he returned it. She rose to her feet and put her arm around his shoulders.

The three of them walked over to the elevator and went to join their friends, ready to take the critical first step to getting help.

They never noticed the figure watching them from the dark shadows , half hidden behind a decrepit old car.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Like Father , Like Son

The small room was lit only by the lights of the monitors and the dim sunlight that came in under the drawn curtain . Eric McGorrill was slumbering fitfully, occasionally mumbling in his Valium induced sleep. He was unaware of Jackson finally leaving him, almost an hour ago. And he was totally unaware that a tall, slightly underweight man had entered the room ten minutes ago, to take a seat in the chair but the window. Had there been more light in the room, people who knew Eric would have been sicken at just how much he favored the man.

" No, leave them alone, " Eric mumbled, starting to thrash about in his bed, " Don't , please, don't hurt them, no, NO!" he shot up in the bed, his violent motions pulling the iv monitor, making it rattle. The other man jumped up from the chair and as at Eric's side in a heartbeat. He placed his hands on Eric's shoulders and gently pushed him back, speaking in a low, reassuring voice to the teenager he hadn't seen in almost eight years.

" Shh, calm down Eric. It's going to be all right. You're back home now. No one's going to hurt you, not if I can help it, " James "Jamie" Hudson said soothingly as he looked down at the pale faced youth, who seemed to be afraid he was a dream or hallucination. Sensing the confusion, he reached don and touched the back of Eric's hand lightly, " I'm really here. And I swear, I'm through running Eric."

" Uncle Jamie. I never thought I'd see you again, not after Dad and you demolished Granddad's house." Eric said , still slightly out of breath from his nightmare. He pushed himself up in the bed, the effort making him grunt as his wounds were pulled, " Well, I guess dear old Mom called, to make sure you were as miserable as I am. Gives her props, " he said with bitterness, " she's nothing if not consistent." He turned weary hazel eyes upon his half-uncle. His father.

Who had looker better. _He's only what, thirty four, thirty five? But he looks ten years older now, _Eric thought as he studied the quiet man, who seemed content to simply stand there at his bedside, absently staring out at the wall. _Somehow, I get the feeling that I'm not the only one in this room who had been through some rough times lately. _Fighting the fatigue off with an effort, he asked a question of him.

" Uncle Jamie, I appreciate you coming here, I really do, but what are you going to do? I mean, why are you here?" It came out shakier than he would have liked. There was also a definite tint of bitterness to the question as well.

Jamie walked back over to the dark blue chair an sat down in it. He crossed his legs, his blue jeans making a rustling noise. He raised his right hand , putting a fist under his chin as he propped and looked at Eric, composing his thoughts before finally answering. " To stop your mom, partly. But more importantly, to help you to understand yourself. To answer the thousand questions I'm sure you have and to take my share of the blame for the pain you're in Eric." He reached back and opened the blind up as he spoke.

Eric squinted as the unwelcome daylight came into the room. For a moment, he started to protest, but it passed. The brilliant light seemed to lift his spirits as much as seeing his uncle had. He held his burning questions and accusations back, for it was plain Jamie was just beginning.

" And even more importantly, to put the murdering bitch who killed Michael behind bars for the rest of her miserable life," he said, in a voice that dropped a half octave and could have been used to chill ice. Mike was a good man Eric. He wasn't perfect. I hated how he was shutting you out , especially when he started his affair with the woman in New York, but he was still a basically decent man. God knows anyone else would have taken you and ran as far from Roslin as they could have, but he was determined to try to raise your right. Even when he found out eight years ago that he wasn't your biological father." He seemed to brace himself for an explosion.

He was not disappointed.

Eric sat up, his face flushing blood red with anger, practically spitting as he exclaimed: " HE KNEW? For eight years, he knew? Why the fucking hell didn't anyone tell me?" He looked as if he were about to cry or attack. Or both.

Jamie sat there quietly, his hands clasped together in his laps now, an uncomfortable look on his narrow , slightly line face, so like an older edition of Eric. Or a male edition of Roslin. When he spoke , it was almost in a whisper, " I tried. That's what the brawl was over. I tried to tell Mike and he wouldn't believe me. He couldn't face the truth, that Roslin and I had had sex, that I didn't know we were related at the time. Especially that she and I had had sex just three months into their marriage." he seemed to sink even further into the chair, his chin sinking down into the red L.L. Bean shirt he wore. He continued.

" Ros and I were there, together when Mike made his first big break into the clubs. He got a two month gig in Vegas. Roslin and I didn't understand at the time why your granddad had turned against our relationship. We never had the chance to break it off. Plus, Mike had already cheated on her just a couple of days before he left. And you know her, she just _had _to get even. She's been that way as long as I've known her. And Mike and I were close friends. She knew that would make it hurt even worse."

Eric scowled at him, no pity in his eyes or on his face. " Yeah, she's a bitch."

" She's still your mother Eric." Jamie said, a hint of warning in his voice, " Your have every right and reason to despise her. And me. But she brought you into this world. Never forget that. We can't chose our parents, unfortunately," he said, pain in his voice as he brushed his long, ginger colored hair out of his eyes.

" Sorry, Uncle Jamie, " Eric apologized weakly, " at this moment, I can't think of anyone I care for less on this Earth. And considering that I've been drugged, tortured and raped at least a dozen times in the last few months by some of the sorriest scumbags to ever draw breath, , that puts her in some pretty bad company. She killed Dad, she's tried to drive me crazy and she ran you outta town for over eight years. Why are you defending her now?" he was angry, but even more, he was confused.

Jamie got back up, half turning to the window before talking again.

" I'm not defending her Eric. You're forgetting, I had my world destroyed just like you did, when Ross, your granddad, mine and Roslin's dad showed up at my doorstep and told me we needed to talk. And we did. He told me about his first marriage, to your grandmother Marilyn's sister, Marissa.. Ho she died having their child. How he'd put the baby boy up for adoption. And how he'd suspected I was the baby since I donated a kidney to Ros. And he convinced me to take a DNA test. I thought he was crazy. And so did Ros when I told her."

" I'm ashamed to admit it now, but she was just using me. It's obvious, looking back on it now. She and Mike may have fought, but they were addicted to each other, at that point. But, I didn't care. We slept together until Mike came back. She told him and he and I fought in the front yard like animals. And, to my shock, Ros begged Mike not to leave her, that she and I were through. I was devastated by that, I had no idea she'd ever turn on me. I left. Three days later, Ross came back with the DNA test results. I was , 99.9997% likely to be his son. And I had been sleeping with my half sister off and on for four years."

He was poker faced as he went on. Eric was simply laying there now, eyes closed, listening.

"I thought it as a nightmare. And Ross offered to help me relocate, if I agreed to let him tell Roslin , in his own way, at his own pace. Your mom had always been high strung and he was afraid she's completely lose it if he simply blurted it out. I agreed . It took six weeks, the longest six weeks of my life, for him to help me get a place in Anchorage. And the night I was to leave, Roslin came to me and told me she was pregnant. And that it was probably mine. That she had only had sex with Mike twice in the time it had to have happened and she and I, well, " he as momentarily flustered an having to broach _this_ subject with anyone, even Eric, " at least a dozen times that. "

" I was horrified. And I did the last thing I ever should have, I told the truth to her and she went crazy. Not catatonic, like Ross as afraid, but violent. She attacked me. She managed to break my nose and split my lips before a neighbor managed to pry her off of me. A couple of hours later, I was on a plane to Alaska. Ross had came over and threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone or had any contact with any of you again. And since I felt the same way, it was no problem to agree. Until Ross died and Roslin told everyone you had an uncle. But, in true Roslin fashion, she told everyone I was _Michael's _half brother, not hers. I came home for six months. That's when we met and I was furious within twenty four hours when I realized that Mike must have suspected you weren't his, from how he acted. He wanted you to be just like him, when , except for having his sense of humor, you looked and acted like me at your age. Or Roslin. It was at the big labor Day part that I finally accused Roslin of the truth and Mike and I tore the damn house apart."

"You two nearly destroyed the house. I couldn't believe you were able to stand up to Dad like you did. He swore later you had to have been on speed or something to have been able to take punches like you did." Eric said , his eyes now open as the truth was becoming clearer.

Surprisingly, Jamie laughed, " Mike was never as good a fighter as he thought he was. Big, strong, yeah, but he couldn't throw a punch I couldn't take." He shook his head ,putting the memories back into their place.

" Anyhow, after it as over, he came to my house, And we finally admitted the truth. He knew I was your father and I told him all about Ross. And we decided to let matters stand, that you would be the victim if we didn't. And things with you and him didn't get worse, but they never got better. For that, I'll always be sorry Eric. But after I had tried to kill myself twice in Alaska, I knew I couldn't risk having your there. And telling you the truth would have hurt you, Mike and Ros. We'd have all been pariahs . So I did the best I could; I stayed away. And if I had known Mike was going to abandon you, I would have came back." he finally turned back to Eric. He had tears in his eyes as he walked back over and looked down at his only child.

They stared at each other, but there were no words. Matching eyes locked. Even their breaths seemed to merge into one rhythm. Jamie looked as though one word from Eric would send him from the room and out of his life forever.

"I want to hate you for abandoning me. For you and Moms hurting Dad, because she had her feelings hurt and because you went along with it. Dad had his problems, but he didn't deserve that. He deserved his ass kicked , but not that. But I can't. You didn't know enough to see what you were getting into. And I can't shut you out of my wife for a mistake. But, right no, I just don't trust you. Or Mom. But I still love you Jamie." he said, closing his eyes, tears in the edge of them even as hope filled Jamie Hudson's chest.

" I'm sorry Eric. All I can do is try to atone for what I did by helping you deal with Roslin. That's all I can offer you. Other than love. Please believe me, I do love you." he said, than sank to his knees beside the bed, hi head resting on the railing, his strength gone from the strain of confession his many failures and sins.

A hand reached out and went to his shoulder. He raised his head up and looked into the eyes of his son, so like his own.

" I can't promise it'll all be ok , just like that, but I'm willing to try. I can forgive you Jamie. But we'll just have to see how everything work outs." Eric said , in a show of maturity that would have dropped jaws of people who hadn't seen him in the last three months

And at that moment, the to who had done the most to help him mature came through the door. They stopped, uncertain of who was in the room. Jamie stood up, slightly nervous. He introduced himself to Jackson and Mel.

" Hello, I'm Eric uncle Jamie." He extended his hand, which first Mel, then Jackson shook.

" Too formal. We're all family here, " Eric said from the bed as Mel turned the light on. " Guys, this is my biological father and half uncle, Jamie. Jamie, and I hope it's ok if I call you that, until we can decide on something else, " ric said, giving a questioning look to Judson, who shrugged. " Ok, then Jamie, this I Cody Jackson and Melissa Wu. They're my significant others. And yeah, that's plural. Oh, did I mention I was bisexual?" he said, his best innocent expression on his face as Jamie Hudson proved his connection in a way other than blood to Eric.

" Surprise, surprise." he said, a slow grin on his face as Eric smirked up at him.

" Looks like father like son, " Jackson said, an expression of long time suffering on his face as he reached and held Mel's hand, pleased to see that things seemed to be improving for Eric at last. Mel laughed.

The man eavesdropping in the hallway turned and walked away as the others, fresh from therapy, came up the corridor.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

There's No Place Like Home

" C'mon Jackson, pop a wheelie for me!"

" Shut up and let me drive this damn thing my way, you irritating jerk," Jackson mumbled back as he maneuvered the never to be sufficiently damned wheelchair into the elevator. Mel and Nathan chortled as Eric's nonstop comments and the endlessly amusing looks of irritation Jackson had flickering over his face amused them mightily. The elevator doors slid shut on the foursome just as Eric sat up slightly in the chair. The last noise heard was a chorus of disgusted coughs as the white doors closed with a metallic click.

It seemed Jamie's visit had worked a miracle with his illegitimate son. Eric had finally , truly awoken and his old energy seemed to be rapidly returning. He had spent all of Sunday insisting on Mel , Jamie and Jackson getting to know one another. Then he had wheeled the shift charge nurse into allowing them to let him go for a foray into the rest of the hospital, although he had to be in a wheelchair and had a strict 30 minute time limit. It had been relaxing as well as fun for the four of them. And the depths of the newfound attachment between father and son had been apparent to all.

Jackson and Melissa had both been pleased by the change in Eric. The despair he had been in seemed to be lifting, but they were cautious about it as well. They had been doing their best to keep any outside events, such as the problem Daley and Nathan were currently having, from him until he as out of the hospital. They had already made one huge decision without announcing it to him.

" I still think this may blow up in your face Cody. What if it upsets him?" Melissa asked as they walked over to Melissa's new pride and joy, her new car. It was a deep green colored Prius. Which had prompted it's nickname from Jackson, "Pris." As in "prissy". So far, he had refused every invitation to drive it, declaring, "I'd rather dance buck naked at a gay pride march in central LA that drive that toy car." He far preferred his own, his jet black 1965 Mustang, which frankly terrified Mel the one time she had driven it. " That thing's a damn monster!: she's declared, giving it it's own nickname.

" He'll be all right Mel, " Jackson had assured her. " Besides, I'm nt afraid of his damn mother and you damn sure aren't, Slugger." He'd grinned broadly at her at that point , looking at her bandaged hand here she'd hit the horrific Roslin in the mouth, splitting her hand in the process. " I don't think Roslin wants to tangle with the Wu women unless she has to . Too much ear and tear!" he's laughed, referring to Tina Wu, Mel's formidable mother, beating the daylights out of Roslin the other night at the hospital. Jackson and Nathan had teased her every chance they had had since.

They got in the small car and left the parking garage , going around to the main entrance to retrieve Eric. Daley and Nathan had came in their on, separate vehicles. They weren't prohibited from seeing each other exactly, but they had reluctantly agree to some time apart for a week or so, until Olivia McHugh calmed down a bit more.

" I still can't believe Daley called Olivia a stubborn , old fashioned cow," Mel said as they made the slow loop to the front, Jackson pointing the three of them out to her. It was had to miss them. Eric was waving his light red jacket like a unbalanced bullfighter.

" Heifer, " Jackson corrected, " she called her a heifer. Not one of Day's brighter moves." He grew silent for a moment, then shook his head as Mel pulled up to the others, " I still can't believe how quick they got the no contact rule overturned. "

" They wouldn't have if Winnie and Lex hadn't had their, uh, _"accident" ,_Mel snickered .

The two of them were both laughing still when Nathan opened the door and Eric poured himself into the back seat , complaining, as usual.

" Damn, you'd think I'd rate a little consideration, " he grumbled, with a happy undertone in his voice, as the gangly teen slid in, cheerfully rocking the pint sized Prius with his thrashing. " Man, forget about every having sex in this cracker box; it's too small for anything other than foreplay!"

Outside of the car, Nathan shook hi heedful of hair in a mockingly mournful way, " You guys sure you want him in the same car as you? He might have been better off on the psych ward."

He managed somehow to ignore the two birds that flew at him from the back of the green hybrid. Ugly birds really, with chewed fingernails.

Daley asked with a lopsided smile , the breeze making her red hair wave, " I have some pepper spray, sure you guys can handled him without it?" she held the small gray can out, a hopeful look on her face.

Jackson held up a rather menacing looking fist, scars on the middle of it, " No need. I've got the baby's pacifier right here." he smiled.

Eric piped up, " If I'm a baby , give me a boob to suck on. Or something else," he said, such exaggerated lust in his voice Cody's ears went beet red in a seconds space. Mel laid her head on the steering heel, her chest convulsing with barely suppressed laughter.

Daley and Nathan didn't bother hiding their amusement. They let their laughs out into the crisp air freely. " Still on for tonight then?" Nathan asked of Mel.

" Is seven ok with everyone still? Much later and the parent's will pitch a fit, since we skipped school today, with everything here and with poor lex and Winnie , ell, sick."

" Sick!" Daley laughed hard, putting an arm around Nathan's slim waist. He leaned into her, showing his brilliantly white teeth in a smile.

" My little sister and your little brother, man, what a pair they turned out to be. Mom's still ready to make Dad sleep on the porch because of their escapade." He gave Daley a swift kiss on the cheek, " But at least it managed to get them not so m ad at us. Seven's fine. Taylor should be back in time to make it."

" Cool. We'll see you then." Jackson said, closing rhe car door.

" What happened with Lex and Winnie?"Eric said, sticking his head up in between Mel and Jackson. " Mel, I love the car, good thing you like _**small **_things, huh?" he teased, nudging her right arm gently while sending a look of sheer mischief to Jackson, who merely adjusted his new dark blue tinted Ray Bans and looked out of the side window. If his jaw hadn't twitched from fighting a grin, he might have fooled Eric into thinking he was genuinely mad.

Failing to get Jackson to rise to the bait, he attacked another subject with his refreshed enthusiasm." So, what's up with the junior team? What did they get into and how did it make things better for Daley and Nate?" he asked, plopping back into the pale, foam green tinted back seat.

Mel answered his questions for him as Jackson began to mess about with the radio, searching for a station in tune with his present good mood.

" The police had a problem in the evidence lockers. Some of the stuff they had to keep refrigerated was in trouble of thawing out; they'd had power problems and the coolers went out. So Nelson and a few other took a few things home for safekeeping. One of the things was some cake icing that had been given a "dash or two of marijuana" is how he put it. Winnie and Lex had a sort of play date, trying to smooth things over for Daley and Nathan . Winnie decided to make a cake. Three guesses as to where the icing came from." She looked at his from the rearview mirror, smile lines wrinkling her olive complexioned face as Eric cackled.

" Oh no, they didn't…"

" Oh yeah they did, " Jackson said, settling for a station blaring Slipknot , for the moment. , " and then, when they were high as kites, they decided to go for a spin on Nelson's golf cart. And took off right down the street. They ran over one of their neighbors cats, three mailboxes and scratched a Jaguar pretty badly before Nathan and Daley caught them. Day jumped into it and kept it from hitting A BMW in the nick of time. "

Eric had tears of laughter rolling from his eyes by this time; his hyena like howls making Mel wince even as his bony knees slammed into the back f her seat.

" Eric, I'm trying to drive!" she complained, pulling the seat up.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Twenty five minute later, they pulled up to the ranch house that had seen so much hostility just days ago. There ere already changes to it. The two most noticeable ere the additions of a four foot high white fence around it and the rather prominent "No Trespassing" signs . One in particular struck Eric as ominous.

" Trespassers will be shot; survivors will be shot again. Ok, I can live with that," he said, a pained look flickering in his hazel eyes for a moment. Mel noticed it and took his arm, leaning into him slightly as she led him through the front door Cody had opened for them. He went in and then stopped dead in his tracks as the changes in the house became apparent.

The formerly bare room as filed with furnishings no. A huge green and tan couch was flanked by two matching loveseats and chairs. A monstrous 2 inch LCD TV dominated an entertainment center and , with a start, he realized that his prize possession, his silver Xbox, was hooked up, with all of his games and movies on display as well as at least a hundred new games and movies as well. And then, he noticed the walls.

The ere photos of his father, Mel's and Jackson's parents all on one wall, in a triangle pattern n the all opposite were photos of their friends. But interspersed were bits of artwork by Mel, as well as some of his own drawings and even one or two that simply had to be Jackson's.

They soundlessly took him on a tour. He was shown what had to be Mel's room, even though the odds that Tina would let her live with them were slim, at best. It was in the slightly unusual combination of silver, pink and gray. The queen sized canopy bed had matching dresser and chaise lounge. The next room, in black and silver, was Jackson's . The light gray walls were the only truly light part of the room. He noticed with a tinge of pleasure that there were photos of him and Mel on the desk on the far side of the room both 8x10s A smaller 5x7 of Lex was there as well. Which only seemed right by Eric; Lex was the closest Jackson had to a little brother, after all.

"And here's your nest," Mel said as she pushed him into the last bedroom.

Eric tried hard not to goggle. Practically all of his belongings from his parents house were here. The bed as ne, but the rm as in his favorite crs, blue, gold and silver. Like the other rooms, he had a desk, ith a ne laptp n it, photos of his lovers displayed prominently. But in the place of Lex, there as a 5x7 of Jamie. He walked over and picked it up, studying it.

" It is ok , isn't it Eric?" Jackson asked from the doorway, sounding uncertain. " If it's not, I'll put it away.

Eric cleared his throat roughly, " No It's perfect. I miss my dad, but I still have my father too. " He put the photo down. He was silent as he turned to face them.

" Do you approve?" Mel said with a smile that didn't quite cover the nervousness to someone who knew her as well as Eric did by now.

" It took all weekend to pull this off. And Jamie got your stuff from your parents house. Nelson said you had every right to get anything from there you wanted . " Jackson said softly.

Eric looked at them and spoke slowly: " I love it . And I love you both. It's a good surprise," he assured them, then, a sad look came to his face.

" What's wrong?' Mel asked. They both walked over to him as he stood there, looking sadder by the second.

" We've been here ten minutes I'm feeling great and there's three big ass bed here and nether of you have tried to molest me yet. I may as well be back in the hospital!" he said.

They calmed his deep fears the best way they knew how.


	16. Chapter 16

Author Here: Sorry for all the delays, I was computer less for a few days and had to post from the library. Good news-I have a fully functional laptop now! No more borrowed computers or time at the library. Whee!

Chapter 16

Housewarming party from the Dark Side of Hell.

"I can't believe how full this house is !" Nathan said into Mel's ear as he helped he carry yet another plate of food into the huge living room. The music had been cranked up yet again by young miss Emaline Winifred Mchugh. Nathan groaned mock pain as the less than dulcet tones of Miley Cyrus raped the air. " I wish she'd fall off that damn mountain instead of climbing it!" he said with an expression of disgust as his sister swayed to the hillbilly crooner like a sailor on the high seas in a storm.

Mel laughed gaily at him," Let your sister have some fun, besides," her tone darkened ever so slightly as she looked pointedly at the cluster of parental units gathered on the couch, " at least your folks and Daley's are on speaking terms. How'd Daley's apology to your mom go?"

"About as well as Sitting Bull's would have went to Mrs. Custer.' Nathan said with a lopsided smirk as he deposited the tray of snack in front of Eric , Jamie and Nelson. The poor food never had a chance; it wasn't to much grabbed as teleported straight into their mouths. " Hey, I need those fingers!" he complained with a grin to his dad, who smiled toothily at his son.

As they went back to the kitchen , mel prodded , " What happened?"

Nathan sighed, " it was like watching Godzilla, Rodan and King Kong square off. Gwen was cool , kind and collected, Mom was like the Italian great Wall of China, " he bit back a smile as his mixed metaphor made Mel's eyees cross, " and Daley looked like, like" he jumped as Daley goosed him in his ribs as she snuck up behind him.

" Like I'd rather have eaten diamonds and ped shards?' she said, a cloyingly sweet, mocking tone in her contralto voice. " because that would be fairly close to it. But, I did it. I apologized for calling Olivia a moo-heifer."

" Actually, it was a "narrow minded, judgmental cow." Nathan said as he slipped an arm around his paramour, who was dressed all in denim . Her freshly trimmed red hair was loose on her neck, like a gout of flame next to her pale skin. He stole a swift kiss while Melissa looked at them , her happiness for them on her face.

" Well, no murders yet, no plane crashes, pedodemons from hell or three thousand foot high monsters wanting to kick our collective asses. Maybe we're just not as popular as we used to be ." came Eric's comment as he walked into the kitchen. He was still on the pale side and his recent efforts with his lovers had left him more tired than he'd have admitted, but he alsolooked happier than he had in the whole time they had been back home. " I could get used to the quiet." he said as he slid past the three of them and went into the fridge, snagging a Sprite and piching mel's butt all in one fluid motion.

" All right Frisky, no molesting me in the kitchen please, " Mel reproached him , shaking her head even as she looked on him with love. " How's the barbeque going outside, she asked. Jackson and Tina were out on the back deck, their culinary conspiracy had the whole neighborhood filled with delicious aromas.

" I hope it tastes as good as it smell, " Eric said, " your mom and Cody seem to have discovered a mutual interest there. I never knew you mom liked to grill so much Mel," he said, curiosity on his face.

Mel led them out of the kitchen as she enlightened them, " Daddy was the inside chef, but mom always said the smell of charcoal and the crackle of flames relaxed her. Plus, she's always liked big family events. I guess this qualifies, since half of us are either engaged or living together."

Suddenly, the unmistakable sound of Jackson's custom doorbell could be heard. Daley laughed at it , as usual.

" I still can't believe Cody Jackson picked " breakfast at tiffany's" for his doorbell. It's just so, so, "she was at a loss for words.

" Gay? That's what I said and you know what goes on in _**our **_bedroom, " Eric grumbled. He'd been threatening to disconnect it from the start. And Jackson knew it and had threatened to lock Eric out of the bedrooms for a month if he did. A threat Eric took seriously.

" You told him you liked the movie." Mel said calmly as Lex shouted out "I got it!" and ran past, Winnie in hot pursuit as usual.

" Yeah, but I hate the song!" Eric declared loudly as the door swung open and four more people piled in. His eyebrow shot up as the newcomers came in . He didn't notice the conspiratorial grins on his companions faces as Eric's best friend came running up to him.

" TAYLOR!" he barely kept his feet as the honey blonde leaped into is arms.

" ERIC! Oh, I missed you! " Taylor Hagen said as she hugged him tightly, pecking him on his cheek. Then, true to form, she began haranguing him, " What do you mean , trying to kill yourself? You jerk, if anyone's going to be the death of you, it's going to be me! After all we've been through, you do something like that?! You idiot!" As she noticed his grin beginning to visibly fray, she hastened to reassure him. " Oh well, I'll just have to love on you even harder. If that's ok with Mel and Jackson, at least. Hey Mel!" she said, disengaging from Eric to hug the ebon haired Wu.

She released her quickly, hugging Daley and Nathan, then kneeling down and bear hugging Lex, " Hey there Pee Wee. I missed you so much!"

"Oww, I can tell!" Lex said in mock pain as she hugged him hard, " Hey, do you have some pepper spray Taylor?" I need something to keep my stalker away!" he said, glaring at Winnie, who stood there , looking like she was thoroughly in love.

" Hey, play nice lex, Winnie's cute!" Taylor said. Winnie smiled broadly at Taylor as the words sank in. " See, I told you I was beautiful. Now , dance with me Lex!" she demanded, hands on her hips. Lex went pale, then bolted, Winnie in pursuit as usual.

Rex and Diana hagen walked up to Melissa and Eric. Rex boomed at her from his six foot five inch height, ",Hey there mel! Well, I see Jackson's put some of his settlement money t good use, I like the house. Eric, feeling better son?" he asked, holding a large hand out to the slightly overwhelmed Eric, who shook it gingerly.

" Uh, yeah. So far at least. " he tried to pay attention, but the tall, powerfully built form in the background was unfamiliar to him. Noticing Eric's uncertainty, Taylor took three steps back and drug the tall man forward. He was as tall as Rex, although his hair was as black as Mel's . The family resemblance to Taylor and Diana Hagen was unmistakable.

" Guys, this is my big brother, Ash, Ashleigh Rex the Fourth." she said, literally dragging the twenty seven year old man forward.

" Hello, I'm Melissa and this is Eric, Daley and Nathan." Mel said introducing them even as Jackson walked up to the doorway.

" I'm Jackson. Glad to meet you and you too, Mrs. Hagen, " Cody said rather pointedly to the petite platinum blonde Diana Hagen, giving a glance to Taylor, " Taylor seems to have left you out of the intro."

Diana smiled thinly. She looked uncomfortable, which was understandable. After all, she'd just been release fro a mental institution less than 24 hours ago. _Poor woman, she looks like she's disappear if she could , _Jackson thought as he led them into the living room proper. Tina stuck her head in through the patio door as the crowd began to settle.

" Cody, Mel, Eric, I need your help; the first batch is almost ready to serve!' she said, closing the door and returning to the food.

' Well, I hope everyone is ready for a pleasant meal," Mel began to say when a explosion of breaking glass sent them all scrambling for cover as the patio doors erupted into shards even as a flare of red gold flames lit up the back side of the house like a nova.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Unforeseen Complications Arising**

**Daley Marin, as she would cheerfully admit, was a bit of a control freak. A bit bossy . Somewhat overly self assured. But one thing no one could say was she didn't know what to do in an emergency.**

"**Lex, call 911! Nathan, Nelson, grab the fire extinguishers; there's one in the kitchen and one in the hallway! Gwen, Octavia, Taylor, help us with the ones outside!" The orders came fast and furious and the younger ones at least, complied without hesitation, from their island experiences, they had faith in their one time leader.**

**Melissa , Jackson and Eric were being helped by an ashen Jamie, a trembling Rex and a stunned Ash. Diana was over by Lex , guiding him and Winnie to the front door and out of the way. Mel had a dozen cuts from glass shards on he face and arms. Jackson was barely conscious; he'd had just enough time to turn his head at the flare of light and he'd been knocked into a small corner table by the blast. He was groggy and had several cuts, but was alive. Eric, who had had the worst week of his life already, finally seemed to have a vestige of his old luck back at last.**

**His beloved Ray Bans were bent and warped, but they had probably kept him from being blinded, for he had actually had the door a quarter of the way open when it had been blown into shards. And he also had been wearing a light jacket, having felt still chilly after being the hospital. He alone had escaped without a single cut. But not everyone shared in his luck.**

**Tina Wu had been blown off of the small patio by the unexpected blast. She was laying in front of a small shrub to the left side, her white outfit covered with scorch marks and liberally splashed with blood from cuts on her cheek.. She was unconscious, mercifully so. For judging from the unnatural way her left arm was bent, it was almost certainly broken. Daley and Octavia were the first two there and had barely checked her breathing when Mel came rushing down to them , her agony plain on her face and in her voice as she dove to her knees beside her fallen mother. **

"**Mom! Oh my God, Mom, answer me," she begged as she held onto her mother's right hand. **

" **She's breathing ok, but I think her arm's broken , from how it's laying, " Gwen said as she looked over at Mel and Daley. **

" **What on Earth could have happened?" Octavia McHugh said in puzzlement. " Did the propane tank explode ?" Her confusion was plain on her Italian face.**

" **That's impossible! Cody wouldn't have a gas grill. He was using charcoal!" Mel said in vehement frustration. " Charcoal doesn't explode!"**

**The sound of an approaching siren could now be heard even as Eric, Jackson, Jamie and Nathan came around the corner of the large ranch style house. Jackson and Eric went straight to Mel's side as Nathan spoke out.**

" **The ambulance should be here any second now. Dad and the others are moving the cars out of the way so they can get here. How's Tina?' he asked, concern on his face.**

**Tina's face contorted in pain and a gasp escaped her lips even as Nathan made his inquiry. Mel leaned over in haste as Tina opened her eyes. " Mel, is everyone else ok?" she rasped through bruised lips. Mel forced a smile to her face as she smoothed her mother's ravens wings hair before answering.**

" **Just cuts and bruises for the most part Mom. Well, Cody hit his head, but he's hard headed so he'll be fine," she said, trying to force assurance into her words. " Mom, the ambulance is on it's way. In fact, " she suddenly realized the sirens sounds had stopped as she was speaking, " I think they may be in the front yard ."**

**Indeed, Mel's words proved prophetic for it was barely thirty seconds later before a trio of emergency responders came at a brisk jog from the front. Within fifteen minutes, Tina and Melissa Wu were on their way to the hospital, with the others promising to follow as soon as humanly possible. Before Jackson and Eric could get to Jackson's Mustang however, Nelson McHugh stopped them.**

" **Jackson, I have some people from forensics coming over here. I need you two to stay for a few minutes while they give the patio area a going over." he said in a gravely, no nonsense tone of voice.**

" **Yeah, I figured you might," Jackson said darkly, tension on his face as the sun shone down on the ruined area of the house in a disconcerting way." There's no way that charcoal could have done that. Not even if Tina knocked the whole bottle of starter fluid into it. Someone **_**made **_**that happen," he said in a convinced tone. He noticed the way Eric immediately tensed up beside him. The smaller man gave him a questioning look, but was unable to voice the question that suddenly filled his head due to the ancient spell of silence the aged kahuna Leilani had placed upon them.**

_**It can't be that Mikaboshi demon or any other magic guy; Jackson and Lex both would have known. That means it's someone else. And the only person who fits that description is…**_**Eric though with a sinking sensation.**

**Nelson sighed, his six foot four frame seeming to collapse in on itself slightly as he did, " I guess we better see what Roslin has been doing today."**

**No one ever noticed as a small, battered car drove slowly by. It's occupant has a satisfied look on his face as he slowly pulled away before the police could arrive.**


End file.
